Esme, my love
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: What if, instead of Bella, Esme was the human? Will Carlisle and Esme still get their happy ending? or will the world keep them apart? Esme/Carlisle romance. Normal pairings. I don't own twilight! Please read and review! rated T for safety :
1. Back Again

**Twilight  
**_What if Esme was the human? Will Carlisle and Esme fall in love despite everything between them? Normal pairings. __**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**_

**Esme, my love.**

**Chapter 1: Back Again**

_**Alice's POV**_

I skipped from the bed to the closet a hundred times to get all my clothes in my new closet. Jasper, my husband watched with a smile on his face as he unpacked his books. It was 1:00 in the morning. As vampires we didn't sleep ever so we had a lot of time on our hands. We had just moved to Forks, Washington for the second time. Forks was the best town for us to seem normal. In near constant cover of cloud we could spend majority of our time outside. We didn't burn in the sun but we couldn't exactly walk down the street without drawing attention to ourselves.

We would be starting school in the morning, much to the displeasure of Emmett, according to all his whining. He and his wife Rose were currently in the garage working on her BMW. Rose loved fixing cars and Emmett loved to watch. Emmett and Rosalie were not my only 'siblings'. Edward and Isabella (Bella) were also a part of our family. Our leader or father as we know him is Carlisle Cullen. He was a doctor and was the reason that we hunted animals instead of humans.

"Done," I grinned and danced to my husband. Jasper grinned back and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Me too," Jasper said and gently kissed my nose. I giggled and he grinned. Jasper had a uncanny ability to sense and manipulate emotions of those around him. He wasn't the only one in the family with an extra gift. Edward could read mines, all but Bella's because she is a shield meaning powers that effect inside the mind don't affect her at all. And then was me. I could see the future.

"Hey," Emmett said from the door. "Rose and I are going hunting. Wanna join?"  
"Yes," Jasper said.  
"We'll come too," Bella said from down stairs. Jasper took my hand and from the window we jumped. We landed gracefully and took off into the forest. Together we found a heard of elk. Jasper and Emmett wrestled to see who would go first. Rose rolled her eyes, choose her pray and went for it. Bella and I followed. Eventually Emmett and Jasper fed and we headed back to the house. Carlisle was also starting at the hospital and had an early shift.

We came into the house and found Carlisle dressed and ready to go. He smiled at us.  
"Have a good day at school. Make sure you get there on time," Carlisle said and then looked to Emmett. "Don't break anything and don't get into trouble."  
"You always look at me when you say that," Emmett grumbled.  
"Because you're the one who gets in trouble," Carlisle said. Rose rolled her eyes.  
"See you tonight," I said happily. He smiled and then he was gone. Vampires had super speed.

We got dressed, Bella arguing at what I had laid out for her. Edward growled at me and told me to leave Bella alone. I scowled back. Jasper appeared and took my hand and I calmed instantly. I sighed and we tool Edwards Volvo to school.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I hated starting out a new school. All I felt from them was lust. I was so glad that I had Alice. She was my rock and the love of my life. Alice grinned at me and took my hand. We had all found our partners, the love of our lives. All but Carlisle. I worried about him. We reached school. Alice kept a hold of my hand as we walked in. We went to reception and after much stuttering from Mrs. Cope we got our timetables and were given a map. I was glad that I was in most classes with Alice.

Our first class was English. I shared this with Alice, Edward and Bella. Rosalie and Emmett were in a different class. The bell rang and we headed to the class. We entered the room and everyone looked to us. The teacher looked up and smiled. She was a beautiful women, for a human. She had little make up on, a heart shape face and long caramel hair. She was pale, but not as pale as me.  
"Hello," She smiled politely. From her all I could feel was warmth. She loved her job and she was sympathetic.

"I'm Miss Esme Platt. Welcome to Forks," she smiled.  
"Here are our passes," I said and handed them to her. She looked them over and signed them.  
"There you go. Take a seat," She smiled. We took our seats.  
"What was she thinking?" Bella asked as we took a seat.  
"She hopes that we enjoy her class," Edward said with a smile. "No dirty thoughts like most teachers."

The other students filed in and Miss Platt greeted them warmly and they all seemed generally pleased to see her.  
"Wow, they all love her," Edward murmured. Beside Alice froze and I gripped her hand. Edward's gaze snapped to hers. Alice slowly grinned and no longer had a glazed look on her face.  
"What is it?" Bella asked.  
"Alice just saw Carlisle and miss Platt," Edward whispered eyes wide. "They were holding hands."  
Bella's eyes widen as did mine.

We all looked to Esme.

_**Esme's POV**_

It was start of the new school year and I headed to school. I had been a teacher at this school for two years now having moved here two years ago. I loved teaching. It was one of my passions. I had moved to Forks to be closer to friends. I had no family. My parents had divorced and then passed away. I had lived with Billy Black until I was old enough to go to college and get my teaching degree. Then I moved back.

I moved to my classroom and got ready for my first class. The bell rang and I waited for the kids to show up. Four beautiful children came in. They were all extremely beautiful. They were all pale and had golden eyes. There was two girls. One was thin to the extreme with dark hair that had been cut short and stood up in all directions and very short. The other was taller with long brown hair. The boys were slim and muscular but one was more boyish with a bronze coloured hair the other had shaggy blonde hair. They must be the Cullen's and Hale's.

I smiled warmly at them, hoping that they would feel comfortable in this class. They smiled a small smile back.  
"Hello," I said politely "I'm Miss Esme Platt. Welcome to Forks," I smiled.  
"Here are our passes," The blonde one said and handed them to me. I took them and signed them all and handed them back

"There you go. Take a seat," She smiled. We took our seats. I waited for the rest of the students to come in. I greeted them warmly and asked them about their holidays. Everyone took their seats and I looked up. I was slightly startled to see the Cullen's staring at me. The little one grinning brightly at me.  
"OK class. I know it's the first day back and you would rather be on holidays but we have a lot to get through this year," I smiled. "Now, I'll be nice and not give you homework on your first day back but learn to accept that you will get some."

The class laughed and some moaned. I chuckled.  
"We are going to begin by going over what we will be covering this year," I said.  
I went through it with them all and was happy to see that they were paying attention. Jessica and Lauren were trying to discretely to look at Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella (I learned their names during the class). I called on the them and they blushed but didn't try look around at them again. They grinned at me and I smiled back at them softly.

The class ended and I reminded them of the reading they had to tonight. Some of the kids they hung around and asked me some questions. I shooed them along with a laugh and they hurried to their next class. I smiled as they left. I gathered my things and headed to the staff room having a free period.

_**Rose's POV**_

Emmett and I caught up with the others at lunch. I smiled smugly at the stares that we were attracting. To put an end to the humans fantasy about having Emmett I took his hand and pulled him close. He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at me. I slid into a seat and saw that Alice was looking very happy.  
"what are you so happy about?" I asked.  
"I had a vision," Alice grinned happily.  
"What of?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle and the English teacher," Bella said. "They were holding hands."  
"Carlisle falls for a human?" Emmett gasped, a gleeful look spreading across his face.  
"No way," I said.  
"I saw it," Alice grinned. "This is fantastic. I mean, Carlisle will finally have someone."  
"Your supporting this?" I asked.  
"Rose," Bella said.  
"Carlisle looked really happy," Alice said quietly.

I sighed. Carlisle had done so much for all of us.  
"I want to see this women." I said. Alice grinned at me.  
"You will. You have English next with her."  
I nodded and we waited for lunch to finish. When it did Emmett and I headed to the English room. We went in and everyone stared. We took our seats and waited. Esme Platt walked in and smiled warmly at the class. She was beautiful for a human. Soft and rounded. She looked in her early twenties, the same age as Carlisle.

She was kind. It was clear that all the kids loved her and she was by far the best teacher here at Forks. Emmett looked at me and raised his eyebrows in approval. The class went quickly and the school day ended. I went to the parking lot and met up with the others.  
"What did you think?" Alice asked a smug grin on her face. I scowled at her.  
"She likes her," Edward said and I growled at him.

_Please review and tell me what you thought! Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Operation is a go

_Wow! Thanks for all those who reviewed! I'm glad you liked the beginning! And thank you to all who made this a favourite! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much._

**Chapter 2: Operation is a go**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

When I finished my shift and came home I was a little worried when I heard my kids upstairs whispering in hushed tones. As soon as I stepped inside they fell silent and in a blink of an eye were there in front of me.  
"How was school?" I asked, placing my medical bag down.  
The shrugged but all had big grins on their faces.  
"It was better than most schools," Rose said, smiling. I looked at her suspiciously. Rose didn't usually like school.

"What did you do?" I asked, looking to Emmett. Edward snickered along with Jasper and Emmett rolled his eyes.  
"We didn't do anything," Emmett sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.  
"It's a ligament suspicion," I told them and they laughed.  
"We are just happy to be back in Forks and school wasn't so bad," Alice grinned. I nodded and they asked me about my day. I didn't go into great detail but told them most of it.

They disappeared up stairs to do their homework and spend time with each other. I know they worried about me, not having found my mate yet. I had been alive for around 300 years. Edward was the first of who I changed. He was dying of the Spanish influenza. Rosalie I found next, dying in the street after being raped. Rosalie found Emmett being mauled by a bear and brought him to me to change. Jasper and Alice joined the family next, having found their own way to us.

Bella was changed last after Edward found her and the two fell in love. All of them had fallen in love. They all at one point in time come and talked to me, worried that I hadn't found a mate. I headed to my office and began filling out paper work. I heard the kids head out side. I looked through the window and saw Emmett and Jasper wrestling.

_**Alice's POV**_

While Emmett and Jasper staged a wrestling match so that Carlisle wouldn't hear us, we discussed Esme.  
"So tell me your vision again," Bella said.  
"I couldn't tell where it was but Esme and Carlisle were holding hands and both of them looked so happy," I said, a grin on my face.  
"I can't believe it," Rose said, shaking her head. "Carlisle, falling for a human."  
"We were all human once. Edward fell for Bella when she was human," I said.

"You know, Jasper and I do want to be a part of this conversation," Emmett said, ignoring Jasper. Jasper grinned and tackled Emmett. A loud crack echoed and they dented the ground. We winced.  
"Don't damage the house," Carlisle called from inside the house. I rolled my eyes at Emmett and Jasper.  
"How are they going to meet?" Edward asked. Jasper and Emmett bounded over, eager to hear. It was funny. Jasper didn't often get into this type of thing. I loved him for doing this.

"So we all agree that we need to get Carlisle and Esme together," I asked. They nodded.  
"We need a code name so Carlisle doesn't find out," Emmett grinned.  
"I like you thinking," I grinned back. Rose leant up and kissed Emmett, smiling brightly.  
"How about Operation MFL," Bella suggested.  
"MFL?" Jasper asked.  
"Mate For Life," Bella grinned.

"I love it, sweetheart," Edward said, kissing her head.  
"Does everyone agree to Operation MFL?" I asked. Once again they all nodded.  
"Excellent," I said.  
"First, we need to see if Esme is perfect for Carlisle," Rose said. "Carlisle deserves the best."  
I was starting to be pulled into a vision.

_Carlisle was walking through the school halls, to the cafeteria with all the other parents. The teachers were explaining to the parents what would be covered during the year, request of the parents. Carlisle looked to Esme and stared. She smiled and Carlisle smiled back. Gently he took her hand and shook it.  
"I'm Carlisle Cullen."  
"Esme Platt."_

"I know how they are going to meet," I cried, dancing around. Jasper grabbed me and sent waves of calm towards me. I giggled.  
"They are going to meet at a parents night at the school. Tonight," Edward explained to everyone.  
"We should tell him," Bella said.  
"Are you crazy?" Rose hissed. Bella rolled her eyes.  
"Not about Operation MFL but about the teacher/parent night," Bella sighed.

We raced inside and found Carlisle in his office.  
"There's going to be a teacher/parent night," I said.  
"I know, I just got the call," Carlisle smiled.  
"Can I please dress you?" I asked, pouting. He chuckled. I squealed as I 'saw' him finally agree.  
"I'll go pick something for you now," I grinned and danced to his room.

_**Esme's POV**_

By popular demand of the parents, there was to be a parent teacher/parent night where the teachers explained to the parents what they would be covering this year in their classes. I dressed nicely, black tights, a black plead skirt, heels and a purple top, covered by a black coat. I drove to the school in my little car and headed to the staff room. All the other teachers were there. I smiled at them and made myself some tea.

"Another night," Mr Varner sighed and I chuckled.  
"It helps the parents and in turn the children," I smiled. I loved teaching. I loved that I was helping the students.  
"Let's get this over with," Mr Varner sighed.  
"Did you have big plans?" I teased. He gave a bark of laughter.

We walked down the halls of the school towards the cafeteria. It was the biggest room where all the parents could fit. We headed in together and I felt slightly nervous addressing all the parents. Sometimes they could be quite hostile.  
As we walked I accidently bumped into someone. I felt like I had hit a brick wall. I felt cool hands steady me and I turned to come face to face with a man who looked like a Greek God. He was blonde, tall and lean and handsomer than any movie star I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry," I gasped.  
"Not a problem. Are you OK?" He asked. His voice was smooth like velvet.  
"I'm fine," I assured him, smiling.  
"I'm Carlisle Cullen," He said and held out his hand. I took it and his hand was ice cold. I felt an electric shock shoot up my arm.  
"Esme Platt," I told him.

He smiled at me and I felt my heart speed up. I dropped my hand, feeling flushed.  
"It's nice to meet you," I said.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Carlisle said.  
"Esme," Mr Varner said, touching my arm. I looked to him. "We need to be up front."  
I nodded. I smiled at Carlisle and followed Mr Varner.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Esme Platt. She was beautiful. Soft and rounded with long caramel curls. She the most stunning human that I had ever met. When I took her hand I felt an electric current pass through my arm. I heard her heart beat speed up and I smiled at that. Her blood smelt sweet and wonderful and I was thankful for my great self control. Mr Varner came up and told Esme they needed to be up front. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. The way she held herself and smiled all the time. When it was time for her to talk her voice captivated me. It was smooth like honey and beautiful. I could tell that all the kids would love her to be their teacher. She had a way of making everything sound interesting and fun. She finished and smiled at everyone and stepped down.

After many parents went and talked to the teachers and many of the parents stood around and talked to one another. I saw Esme trying to slip away. She caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back. She walked to me looking shy.  
"Hello again," She smiled.  
"I enjoyed your speech," I said. She smiled sheepishly.  
"I wasn't too boring, was I?" Esme asked.  
"Not at all," I assured her.

She smiled in relief.  
"How are you children finding Forks?" Esme asked. She seemed generally interested.  
"They are enjoying themselves," I said, now wondering if my Esme had something to do with why my children actually likes school this time.  
"I'm glad," Esme smiled. "It must be hard moving so close to the end of their schooling."  
"They're settling in," I said with a smile, my heart swelling with her concern.

"I hope they enjoy my class," Esme said.  
"I know they do," I told her and she beamed with pride.  
"I had better let you get home to your children then," Esme said, seeming reluctant to say those words.  
"Who knows what they have done to the house while I've been gone," I said, slightly serious.  
Esme laughed, a beautiful, enchanting sound.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon?" I asked.  
"I hope so," Esme smiled. I smiled at her and we both turn to leaved.  
I got in my car and drove home quickly. I was there in about five minutes. I walked inside and found the kids doing various things.  
"How did it go?" Bella asked, closing her book.

"Very well," I said. I saw Edward smirk. He had obviously heard my thoughts about Esme. I tried to conceal them but Edward's smirk grew more pronounced. Bella smiled and went back to her books. I hurried to my office to sort out my thoughts about Esme.

_**Esme's POV**_

Carlisle left and I felt that I could breath normally again. I had never been affected by a man like that before. He was so kind and beautiful, like his children. His hands were so cold to touch. There was something different about him. Like he was from a different era. All his children spoke differently than the teenagers today.

I shook my head. Pondering this mystery would be unhealthy and he was so beautiful where as I was not. He wouldn't be interested in my like that. I sighed. But I was already enthralled in the mystery that was Carlisle Cullen and I had a feeling I already knew what he was.

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	3. Ice

_Wow, thank you all so much for the great reviews that I have gotten so far! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

**Chapter 3: Ice**

_**Emmet's POV**_

Hell yes! It snowed during the night. Alice had told us later in the week it would snow and finally it did. Jasper, Edward and I staged a massive snowball fight. Jasper and I ganged up on Edward and buried him under some snow. Bella was awesome and didn't help her husband, calming that it was good for him every known and then. He pouted and then tackled the hell out of Jasper and me.  
Carlisle called us inside and told us to get ready for school while he went to work at the hospital.

Rose had laid clothes out for me and I dressed quickly. My wife always wanted me to look good and well Alice was scary when someone dressed not in fashionable clothes. I learnt that the hard way. I shuddered at the memory. Alice may be small but damn has she got a temper when she wants one. I decided I wanted to take my jeep today so Jasper and I quickly jumped in. The others all took Edward's Volvo. We got to school and jumped out.

The day was boring. I spent most of it staring at Rose and picturing what I could do with her tonight. Edward growled and punched me.  
"Must you be so vulgar with your thoughts," he hissed. I grinned.  
"Your just jealous of Rose and I," I grinned. Edward scoffed.  
"Bella and I are fine in that department," Edward growled.  
"Just fine?" I asked. Edward hissed again.

Bella smacked me over the back of the head.  
"Stop baiting him," Bella said and turned to Edward. "And stop raising to it. I think we proved that last night."  
Edward grinned and I mimed throwing up and Edward sneered at me. I just laughed.  
I was sad at lunch that the it had stop snowing. Alice giggled. She had known that it would stop and I glared at her. Jasper wrapped an arm around her and stared at me. I suddenly felt apologetic.  
"No fair, Jasper," I grumbled and he snickered.

_**Jasper's POV**_

We had English this afternoon. Edward had told us about Carlisle thoughts. Alice, Bella and Rose had all awed and we rolled our eyes at them. It seemed Esme had made an impression on Carlisle. Esme looked beautiful today, like she did every day.  
"I'm so glad she dresses nicely," Alice whispered and I chuckled. She was wearing a long black coat. Long pants and heels.

I enjoyed English. I always had. But Esme made it fun and made it sound so interesting. She also held the attention of every student. In classes, I usually felt lust from the girls and hostility from the boys but in English they were attentive and calm and all the attention was on Esme.  
We had asked Edward of her thoughts and they were focused on her lessons and when she wasn't in class her thoughts were always sweet, polite and caring. Sometimes her thoughts drifted to Carlisle but she would always flit away from them.

At lunch the snow had stopped and rain had settled in. After the school we headed to our cars. I held Alice in my arms and she froze.  
"Alice?" I asked. She gasped and held me tightly.  
"Oh no. Esme's going to slip," Alice whimpered.  
We all turned. We saw Esme coming out of the office and headed to her car. She was fumbling with her key's, trying to find the right one.

By her car was a patch of ice, invisible to the human eyes. She stepped on it and her heel slipped on it. A scream escaped her lips and she fell to the ground. Her head smacked against the ground and we winced. We quickly rushed to her and other students gathered around.  
"Miss Platt?" Bella asked. Esme moaned.  
"ouch," Esme whispered.  
"Just stay still. You hit your head," Edward said.

Esme's hand reached to her head and she winced.  
"We should take her to the hospital," Rose said.  
"No, I'm fine," Esme assured us. She tried to stand but her ankle gave out on her and she whimpered again.  
"We'll take you to the hospital," I said.

Emmett and Edward helped her up and supported her weight.  
"I'll drive you," Bella said. We got her into her car.  
"Thank you," Esme said over and over.  
"We'll meet you at the hospital," Alice grinned and we shut the door and Bella drove away.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

It was a slow day at the hospital. One of the nurses paged me to the emergency room and I headed there. I smelt my children before I saw them.  
"Really, I'm fine. You don't have to do this," I heard Esme sweet voice.  
"You took a pretty nasty fall," Edward said.  
"It looked like it hurt," Emmett said. I frowned. Were they all here.  
"Besides, I have your shoes," Alice said and Esme laughed.

I turned into the emergency room and saw all my children surrounded by Esme's bed. Her ankle was swollen.  
"Hello, everyone," I said in greeting. All the kids turned, grinning. I wondered what had happened and if she was OK.  
"Miss Platt slipped on some ice and hit her head," Rose said. My eyes widen.  
"I'm fine, really," Esme insisted.  
"I'll be the judge of that," I smiled. I moved closer and Bella and Alice moved out of the way. I started with her head. Gently I thread my fingers through her head and prodded her scalp. She gasped and her heart rate sped up.

I glanced at my children and gave them a significant look. They were all grinning madly.  
"We'll wait outside," Alice said.  
"No, I'm sure you kids have something better to do than hang around the hospital," Esme said.  
"We don't mind," Bella said and they quickly left.  
Esme bit her lip and I kept my prodding.  
"They like you," I said, smiling. "I've never seen them like this with a teacher before."  
Esme laughed.

_**Esme's POV**_

Carlisle's fingers felt so much better than any ice pack.  
"It's a bit tender," He said, his voice low and husky. My heart was picking up speed and I flushed embarrassed.  
"I think you may have a concussion," Carlisle said and his fingers dropped away. "I'll keep you over night just in case."

He smiled and I smiled back. He moved down the bed and perched on the edge.  
"Let's have a look at that ankle," he said. His cold hands lifted my ankle into his lap and I winced. It was bruised and purple. Alice had left my shoes on the edge of the bed.  
"I guess they aren't the most sensible shoes," I said.  
"I think they are very nice," Carlisle said, his gaze flickering to the shoes and to my good ankle. I blushed.

He gently twisted and rolled my ankle and I whimpered, sitting up straighter. My hands went to his, covering them to still them. He looked at our hands and I blushed.  
"Sorry," I whispered.  
"It's fine," Carlisle said, smiling. "Your ankle isn't broken but it is sprained."

He kept his hands on my ankle, acting like an ice pack. It felt nice and it was easing the pain.  
"I'll bandage this up for you," He smiled.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"It's no trouble," Carlisle said. He came back with a bandage and perched on the edge of the bed again.

He gently wrapped my ankle. His finger were talented and it was so caring.  
"How was your day before you slipped?" Carlisle asked.  
"It was good," I chuckled. "And yours?"  
"It hasn't been too busy," I said. It felt nice to talk to someone other than my kids about my work.  
"You do good work," Esme said, examining her ankle.  
"All done," I said, clipping it in place.

"Thank you," I said.  
"Your more than welcome," Carlisle said. "how does your head feel?"  
"Sore," I said honestly. His golden eyes looked troubled and I felt myself losing myself in them.  
"Just rest and you'll be alright," Carlisle said. He fluffed my pillows and I leant against them. He smiled and gently smoothed my hair. I smiled, my heart picking up. He dropped his hand.  
"I have other patients to attend to but I'll come check on you," Carlisle assured me.

"Thank you," I said again. He smiled and walked away to attend to others.  
I was lying there when Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all came back in.  
"What did he say?" Alice asked. "Will you be OK?"

"I'll be back to inflict more homework on you," I teased. They laughed.  
"We're glad. Couldn't have the number one teacher out of work," Alice grinned.  
"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.  
"The students voted among themselves of who the number one teacher in the school was and you won by a landslide," Edward said. I gasped and the all chuckled.

"Get better soon, Miss Platt," Bella said. I smiled and they all left.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Alice, Bella and Rose came walking up to me after I had finished with another patient.  
"We're heading home," Rose said.  
"Take good care of Esme," Bella said. I frowned.  
"What are you up to?" I asked. They just grinned at me and walked away.

I had a few more patients to attend before I could check on Esme again. When I did she was resting quietly. Her eyes were closed and she slightly curled on her side. Her heart rate was steady and her breathing was normal. I approached her. I watched her sleep and smiled. I tucked a stray hair from her face and she sighed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful.

I was falling for Esme.

_Thanks you for reading and please review! It will make me update faster!_


	4. Falling Deeper

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 4: Falling Deeper **

_**Esme's POV**_

When I woke up I expected to see the ceiling of my room and was startled to see it was not. I looked around and saw that I was still in hospital. I closing my eyes for a bit and then nothing.  
"Good morning, Esme," Carlisle's voice sounded from my right. I looked around to see his smiling face.  
"Good morning," I said, still gathering myself. I shifted and found myself under the covers of the bed.  
"You fell asleep so I moved you under the covers so you would be warm," Carlisle smiled.  
"Thank you," I smiled.

He moved closer and I shifted myself so I was sitting up. I yawned and covered my mouth. I grinned sheepishly at him.  
"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me.  
"Better. My head doesn't hurt as much and my ankle is still a little sore," I answered.  
"That's good. May I?' Carlisle asked and I nodded. He's cool fingers probed my scalp and it fell nice.

He moved from my hair and smiled.  
"May I check your ankle?" he asked. I slid my leg out and he checked my ankle. I sighed.  
He raised an eyebrow, asking a non verbal question.  
"Your hands are cold. It feels nice," I said sheepishly. He smiled but it seemed a little strained.  
"How long have you been here?" I asked.  
"A while. My shifts end now actually."  
"You must be exhausted," I gasped. He smile seemed strained again.

"Yes. I little bit." Carlisle released my ankle and set it gently back down on the bed.  
"You'll be happy to hear that you can go home."  
"Thank you so much for taking care of me," I said. He smiled.  
"It was my pleasure, Esme," Carlisle said. My heart sped up when he said my name. I peeled away the covers and Carlisle helped me out of bed.  
He kept me steady while I adjusted my weight on my good ankle.

"I'll walk you to the nurses stations so you can fill out your forms," Carlisle said. He held my shoes in one hand and his other hand wrapped around my waist to take most of the weight. I flushed, feeling giddy with his arm around my waist. We walked and far too quickly and we were there. He released me and I looked up to see the hostile glare of one of the nurses.  
"Esme Platt needs her discharge papers," Carlisle said.  
"Not a problem, Doctor Cullen," the nurse said in what she hoped was a sexy voice.

She passed me the papers and I filled them out as quick as possible. Carlisle was filling out his own paper work.  
"Are you off now, Doctor Cullen?" the nurse asked, flipping her hair. Carlisle smiled politely.  
"Yes, I am."  
I finished and passed them back to the nurse. She took them without a glance from me.  
"I know I've said this a lot but thank you again, Doctor Cullen," I said. "And tell your children I said thank you again."

"Carlisle. You can call me Carlisle and I will tell them," Carlisle said, smiling brightly. I smiled back. That smile would be bad for my heart is he kept looking at me like that. "Maybe we could meet outside of work and get a drink together?"  
My heart stuttered. He was asking me out? I saw the nurses mouth fall open.  
"I would love to," I breathed.  
"I look forward to it," Carlisle breathed. "Take care getting home."  
I nodded, stunned, and headed to my car, limping.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I can't believe I just asked Esme out on a date. She had this effect on me and I couldn't let her go. She was too special to me. But she was also a human. I was falling for her and hard. Yes I had only seen her a couple of time but both those times she had been amazing. I drove home in a daze and much too quickly. When I stepped out of the car, Rose was working on her own her car, tinkering it.  
"How is Esme?" Rose asked, not faltering in her work. She was the best at fixing car's.  
"Esme will be fine," I told her. I could hear Rose's smirk.

I went inside and heard the kids in different parts of the house.  
"I want to speak to all of you now," I said in my normal voice, knowing they would all hear it.  
In a blink of an eye they were all in front of me and standing with their partner.  
"I want you to tell me what you have been up to," I said.  
"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, looking confused.  
"I know that you, Alice, have seen something and I want to know what it was," I said, looking Alice.

"Dad, you know I would tell you my visions if they were a threat to our family," Alice said, pouting. "You know I would never put the family in danger."  
"I know that, Alice. Why are you all getting so close to Esme?" I asked.  
Everyone looked to Jasper. I felt calm and felt like this was no longer important.  
"Jasper," I growled. He had the grace to look sheepish and I felt normal again.  
"Tell me what you are up too? I won't see you toying with a human because you're bored."

"We're not toying with her," Bella assured me quickly. "We would never do that to Esme."  
"Not when she'll be one of us," Emmett added. I whipped around to face him. His eyes went wide as he realized what he said. Rose rolled her eye and shook her head.  
"Good one," Edward hissed, looking angry.  
"He was going to find out eventually," Emmett cried.  
"What?" I asked, confused. Alice sighed.  
"I had a vision when we first moved here that you and Esme were together, holding hands and looking so happy," Alice said. "A few days ago I saw that she would be one of us. A vampire."

I tried to arrange my thoughts. Esme would be one of us one day. A selfish part of me was glad but it also hurt me.  
"There's something else you should know," Bella said quietly.  
"She's your mate," Rose said bluntly. My eyes went wide.  
"My mate?" I asked.  
"I've seen it. She loves you," Alice said, grinning.

So many emotions were going on inside me.  
"Go hunt, it will help sort out your thoughts," Edward said. I nodded and quickly darted to the forest.

_**Esme's POV**_

I got home and set my things on the counter. I wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower so I did that next. I let the hot water loosen my muscles and relax myself. I tried not to think of Carlisle but I couldn't help it. I shut the water off and towelled myself off. I dressed in my pyjama's as they were comfy and I wouldn't be doing anything today. The school had rung and said that I could have the day off. It looked like a long weekend for me.

Once dressed I dried my hair and then went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I moved to the living room and curled up on the couch. I put a movie on, grabbed a blanket and curled up, leaving my ankle propped up. I ate my breakfast and watched the movie. I tried not to think of Carlisle but I was so excited to have a drink with him. It was making me giddy. The phone rang and I hobbled over to it.  
"Hello, Esme Platt speaking," I answered.  
"Esme! It's Billy."  
"Billy! How are you?" I asked.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. I tried to ring yesterday but nobody picked up," Billy said.

"Yes, I was in the hospital. I slipped on some ice and hurt my ankle and hit my head," I sighed.  
"Are you OK?" Billy asked.  
"Yes, I am," I laughed.  
"Well I can't have you home alone and injured. Why don't you come spend the weekend down in La Push?" Billy asked.  
"I would love that," I said.  
"Come down when ever your ready," Billy said.  
"I'll see you soon," I said and hung up.

I collected my thoughts. I hobbled up stairs and got dressed. I packed some clothes and toiletries into a back and took it down stairs. I made sure everything was switched off and that I had everything. I locked the house and headed down to La Push for the weekend.

_**Alice's POV**_

Carlisle was still out hunting.  
"He's confused," Edward said. We were all gathered in the living room, waiting for his return.  
"Do you think he will allow himself to fall in love with her?" Bella asked.  
"I hope so," Emmett said. "He needs a women."  
I rolled my eyes at his blunt way of putting it but I had to agree with him.

"Is Carlisle angry with us?" Rose asked.  
"No. Disappointed that we didn't tell him though," Edward said and sighed.  
We sat in silence for a while, each to our own thoughts.  
I felt myself being pulled into a vision.

It started out and I got a glimpse of Esme driving and then it disappeared. Edward turned to me and frowned.  
"What was that?" he asked. Everyone turned to look at us.  
"What happened?" Jasper asked holding me tightly.  
"I started to have a vision of Esme driving but she disappeared," I said, confused.  
"Disappeared?" Rose asked.  
"What does that mean?" Bella asked. I shook my head.  
"I have no idea," I said honestly.

"What do we do?" jasper asked.  
"Do about what?" Carlisle asked, striding into the room. We all looked at each other.  
"Esme's future just disappeared," I said quietly. Carlisle's eyes went wide.  
"What does that mean?" Carlisle asked. I'm sure Jasper could feel his worry.

"I don't know," I said.  
"Where was she?" Carlisle demanded.  
"She was driving. She was heading to La Push," I said. Carlisle growled softly. We weren't allowed down at La Push after the treaty we made.  
There was nothing we could do until Esme came back.

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	5. Secrets od La Push

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 5: Secrets of La Push**

_**Esme's POV**_

When I got down to La Push and to Billy's house, I was greeted by both Billy and his son Jacob. Jacob was sixteen but looked like he was eighteen. I parked the car and got out. Jacob scooped me into a hug. I laughed and kissed his head.  
"Hello, Jacob," I said. He beamed.  
"Hey Esme," Jacob grinned. He released me and I winced as I put pressure on my ankle. Jacob was very muscular and tanned and when he hugged me it felt like he was running a fever but I knew what it was from. Having known Billy all my life and spent a lot of time down in La Push I had learnt a few secrets about La Push.

The reason Jacob was so warm was because he was wolf. I had found this out when he had gotten a very bad temper and started quivering. Billy tried to get me to leave but it was too late. Instead of Jacob stood a big brown wolf. I was sworn to secrecy. At first I didn't think it was possible and that I was dreaming. But then I accepted it and my love for the family didn't change one bit. I became eve closer to them.  
"Let's get you off that ankle," Billy said. I leant down and kissed his cheek. Jacob took my bags in side and I hoppled in after them.

"Esme, there is someone I want you to meet," Jacob said, once I was settled on the couch, my ankle propped up. I smiled.  
"Nessie," Jacob called. A beautiful girl suddenly appeared. She was pale with large brown eyes and long brown hair that reached her waist and fell in ringlets. She was inhumanly beautiful.  
"Esme, this is Nessie," Jacob said. I smiled and she smiled back and took my hand to shake it.  
The weirdest thing happened. In my mind I saw myself as if it was through her eyes.

"Opps. Sorry," Nessie grinned sheepishly.  
"I- What?" I asked, confused.  
"O sorry. I should explain. You know how I have a...gift," Jacob explained. I nodded. "Nessie has one too. When she touches you, she can show you her thoughts."  
"That's amazing," I breathed.  
"It seems Jacob has imprinted," Billy said, bringing me a glass of water.

It had been explained to me that as long as they kept changing into wolves they would never age and that wolves imprinted on their one true love and that love would never fade. They also told me how they first became wolves, that they were descendants of a tribe who had been attacked by the cold ones, or as I know them, vampires.  
"Congratulations," I said, smiling at the two of them. I was so happy that they had fallen in love. An endless love.  
"Your one of the few who had supported this," Billy chuckled. I looked confused.

"You know how wolves and vampires are enemies?' Jacob asked.  
"Yes, I remember the story," I said.  
"Well, I'm half human, half vampire," Nessie said. I gasped.  
"Don't be afraid. She can eat human food but prefers blood but she only drinks animals. She won't hurt you," Jacob said quickly. I shook my head.  
"If she loves you Jake, then I didn't think she would," I smiled. Nessie looked relieved that she had been accepted.

"Jacob has told me so much about you," Nessie said. "I couldn't wait to meet you."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said and hugged her. She was rock hard.  
"You smell nice," Nessie grinned and I blushed in embarrassment. Billy and Jacob laughed.  
I looked at her eyes and noticed not only were they brown but they had a flecks of gold in them.  
We all sat down and Nessie and Jacob told me how they had met.

It was a beautiful story. Nessie was travelling been alone for so long. She had come through La Push when she had run into Jacob. They knew immediately what each other were but Jacob, after the first sight of her, had imprinted. After the story, Jacob and Nessie went off to do their own thing.  
"So who treated you for your ankle?" Billy asked.  
"Doctor Carlisle Cullen," I said. Billy stared.  
"Cullen?" Billy asked. I nodded.

We sat in silence.  
"What is it Billy?" I asked, sensing something was troubling him.  
"You know, the Cullen's can't come down here," Billy said. I looked confused.  
"Have you noticed anything different about the Cullen's?" Billy asked. I nodded.  
"They're all inhumanly beautiful like Nessie and very cold and very hard," I said.  
"Do they remind you of anything?" Billy asked.  
"The cold ones from your story," I whispered. He nodded.  
"Many years ago, we made a treaty. They wouldn't hunt on our land. They claimed they were good vampires. That they hunted animals instead of humans," Billy said.

"So they have super speed, strength and hearing?" I asked.  
"Yep, like me," Nessie said, suddenly appearing in front of me. My heart rate sped up as I was startled. She grinned sheepishly.  
Jacob came strolling in, a sandwich in his mouth.  
"You scared yet?" He grinned.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," I scolded and he swallowed audibly.

"Sorry, Esme," Jacob said.  
"As for your question. No," I said.  
"Esme's too kind," Billy said.  
"I like her," Nessie grinned at me. "You would make a wonderful mother."  
"Thank you," I said sincerely.

My phone rang in my bag and I rummaged through it. It wasn't a number I recognized. I got up and hobbled to the kitchen to take the call.  
"Hello, Esme Platt speaking," I answered politely.  
"Esme, It's Carlisle."  
"Oh, Hello," I said, a smile spreading across my face.  
"I hope you don't mind me calling. I got you number from the teacher list," Carlisle said.  
"Not at all," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm very well. I was wondering if you were free?" Carlisle asked. I bit my lip.  
"Actually, I'm down in La Push this weekend," I said, feeling bad. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize," Carlisle chuckled. "How about next week?"  
"I would love too," I said, smiling brightly.  
"I'm free Tuesday night. Is that alright for you?" Carlisle asked.  
"Perfect," I breathed.  
"I'll see you then. Be safe, Esme," Carlisle said.  
"Goodbye, Carlisle," I grinned and hung up.

"Who's Carlisle?" Jacob asked, when I came back in. I blushed.  
"Doctor Cullen," Billy answered.  
"The vampire Doc?" Jacob cried. Nessie slapped him and he winced.  
"There is nothing wrong with vampires and from what you told me, he hunts animals not humans. Besides, if he wanted to be bad why would he be working in the hospital?' Nessie reasoned. I grinned. That thought had gone through my mind.

I didn't think that the Cullen's were bad. If they were then why were the children in school instead of massacring it? Why would Carlisle be working at the hospital saving lives instead of taking them?  
"What did he want?" Jacob asked.  
"He wanted to know if I was free. He asked me to dinner," I said, smiling brightly and I flushed.  
"That's so exciting," Nessie grinned.  
"You'll be careful," Billy stated. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Billy. I have dated before," I said.  
"Not a supernatural being," Billy corrected.  
"He wouldn't be the first supernatural person I've met before. I grew up around them," I said. Billy grinned.  
"I'm just looking out for you," Billy said.  
"I know. Thank you," I said.

_**Rose's POV**_

Carlisle got off the phone with Esme but he didn't seem any less tense. He should be happy that he arranged a date with Esme and that she accepted.  
"Alright Carlisle," Emmett boomed. "You've got a hot date."  
I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the back of the head.  
"Owe, babe," Emmett said.  
"Shut up, Emmett," I said. He pouted. I would make it up to him later.

"Where are you going to take her?" Alice asked, grinning.  
"I haven't decided," Carlisle said, smiling slightly.  
"Oh about that Italian place in Port Angela's. Esme will love it," Alice said, a glazed look on her face.  
"We'll help you plan it," Bella said, looking excited.  
"Don't be nervous," Jasper said. "Whatever you do she will love it because it came from you."

"Thank you, all of you," Carlisle said.  
"We are all behind you, Carlisle. Whatever decision you make," Edward said. We all nodded.  
"It's going to end happily ever after," Alice sung, grinning.  
"Everyone knows you don't bet against Alice," I said smugly to Carlisle. 

He chuckled and we grinned at him.  
"I'll do your wardrobe for the night," Alice said, a serious look on her face. "Rose, we are going to have to do some serious shopping."  
"Of course. We should go now," I said. Alice nodded. We dashed up stairs to changed and get our wallets.  
"Don't go overboard girls," Carlisle warned.  
"There will be no stopping them," Edward sighed.

"Bye," Alice and I called as we dashed to my BMW and we headed to the shops.

_Hope you enjoyed and please review._


	6. Esme knows

_Thank you for all those who reviewed ! I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. Just to clear a few things up. Nessie is __**NOT**__ Edward and Bella's daughter! Nessie is just lone vampire. Sorry about the spelling grammar mistakes! _

**Chapter 6: Esme Knows **

_**Esme's POV**_

The weekend went quickly and my ankle was starting to feel better and I was so excited for my date with Carlisle. It didn't matter to me that he was a vampire. He was doing good work in Forks and in my eyes that's all that mattered. I would be a hypocrite if I supported the wolves in La Push but not animal eating vampires. God made all creatures and loves them all. I couldn't help but love everyone. Billy told me that I always saw the good in people which is probably why I became a teacher.

On Monday morning while I was getting ready for work Nessie showed up at my doorstep. She knocked and I invited her in.  
"Morning Esme. I hope I'm not intruding," Nessie said. I smiled at her.  
"Not at all. Is everything OK?" I asked.  
"Jacob has school today. I have enrolled at school on the res. It get's hard sometimes. I feel overwhelmed sometimes. I've never really had a parental aspect in my life and with Jacob's love I feel I need a mum to talk to," Nessie explained. I smiled at her.

"You can talk to me about anything," I said. Nessie grinned and hugged me. I winced as she hugged me a bit too tightly.  
"Sorry," Nessie apologized.  
"It's fine," I assured her. "I have to head to work but your more than welcome to spend the day with me and I can talk with you between my classes."  
"I would love that," Nessie said. I smiled. I finished getting ready and I drove us to school.

Nessie stayed close to me. Holding my hand. I led her to the staff room and introduced her to some people. I headed to my class room and got an extra chair for her. Today in most of my English classes we would be watching Romeo and Juliet.  
"Now, why don't you tell me what's going on," I said, waiting for the class to arrive.  
"Jacob is wonderful and I'm so lucky to have him. Sometimes I don't believe it. I've been on my own for so long. I may look seventeen but really I'm much older," Nessie explained.

Gently I brushed my fingers through her hair, hoping it was comforting.  
"It must be different but you know that Jacob will always be there for you," I said. Nessie smiled.  
"Your students are arriving," Nessie grinned. I pulled out the TV and moved it to the front of the class. They filed in. Nearly all of them stared at her. When the Cullen's came in they smiled at me and then looked at Nessie. They seemed to tense.  
Nessie touched my arm and sight disappeared and was replaced by her thoughts.  
_Are they Cullen's?_

I smiled at Nessie and gave a quick nod. I looked back. They had taken their seats but were staring intently at us.  
"Ok class. Today we will be watching Romeo and Juliet. During the movie I want you to fill in the answers to the questions," I said. I handed them to Angela and she handed them out for me. My ankle was still sore. Once they were all seated I turned off the lights and turned the movie on.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was surprised to see a girl with Esme in class today. Esme smiled at us and we all looked at the girl. Her heart beat was far too fast for a humans. She also looked like us. Pale and inhumanly beautiful. She didn't have the scent of a human either. Bella gripped my hand and we headed to our seat. I focused on Esme's thoughts. I saw the girl touch her and the weirdest thing happened.  
_Is that the Cullen's?  
_Esme gave a quick nod and started the lesson.

She dimmed the lights and started the movie. She sat with the girl.  
"Is the doctor as handsome?" the girl whispered, to low for humans to hear but we picked it up.  
"Yes," Esme breathed quietly. The girl nodded.  
"What is she thinking?" Jasper asked, his voice low. I saw the girl look at us and she smiled.  
"She asked if we were the Cullen's," I said quietly back.  
"Is she a vampire?" Bella asked.  
"I'm half vampire half human," the girl said across the room, too low for humans. Esme heard it though. She looked between us and smiled.

"Nessie. I don't think now is time for that. You too, Edward, Alice, Bella and Jasper," Esme whispered quietly, looking at us and Nessie.  
We stared at her. She knew. She knew that we were vampires.  
"She's not afraid," Jasper hissed. "She perfectly calm."  
All we could do was stare for the rest of the lesson. Esme stopped the movie before the bell rang.  
"I hope you all took notes because there will be an essay," Esme said. The bell rang and everyone packed up.

"What does this mean?" Bella asked. I shook my head. I had no idea.  
"Where to next Esme?" Nessie asked.  
"Staff room," Esme beamed. "I need to eat."  
The two of them walked out before we even had a chance to talk to them. We had no choice but to go to our next class.

We didn't see Esme or Nessie again. At lunch Rose and Emmett commented on our stressed looks.  
"What's stuck up your butts?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Esme knows that we are vampires," Bella said quietly. Rose stared.  
"What? How?" She hissed.  
"She was with a half human half vampire in class today. She told us," I explained.  
"Isn't it a good thing that she knows?" Emmett asked.  
"Emmett may have a point," Jasper said, slowly.  
"Always surprised," Emmett grumbled.

"We need to talk to Carlisle," Alice sighed.  
The rest of the day went quickly. As we headed to our car we saw Esme and Nessie walking together.  
"Jake is doing pack stuff tonight," Nessie sighed, looking at her phone.  
"Wolves. Totally unreliable aren't they," Esme teased and Nessie laughed.  
"You can stay with me as long as you like," Esme assured her. Nessie wrapped her arm around Esme's waist and hugged her.  
"O thank you Esme," Nessie cried. Esme kissed the top of her head.

They got in Esme car and drove away. I sped home and we had to wait until Carlisle came home. I sat at my piano, composing a new song for my Bella. She and Alice were upstairs, going through her wardrobe.  
"Honestly Bella. You have to let me shop for you," Alice sighed. "Some of this is disgusting."  
"Leave it alone, Alice. It's comfy," Bella said.  
"But it's unfashionable," Alice whined.

Jasper and Emmett were playing the x-box. Jasper was currently winning and Emmett was pounding his controller a little too hard. Carlisle finally arrived home. Nobody wanted to be the one to tell him about Esme knowing. He went to his study and put his bag away and hung up his coat. He came back down and I smiled at him.  
_You tell him, Edward. _Bella, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper all thought to me at once.

"How was school today?" Carlisle asked.  
"Odd. Esme had a friend with her," I said carefully. Carlisle looked confused.  
"Her name was Nessie. She was half human half vampire," I said.  
"What?" Carlisle asked sharply. "Is that possible?"  
"Apparently. She told us herself," I said.  
"Did Esme know?" Carlisle asked. He was worried about her safety.  
"Yes. She knew," I said.

"She knows," Carlisle whispered.  
"There's more," I said, wincing slightly. Carlisle groaned.  
"I think she knows about the wolves in La Push," I said. Carlisle head snapped to mine.  
"How?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"No idea."

Carlisle sighed.  
"I guess you can find out tomorrow on your date," Rose said from the lounge room.  
"Or we could spy on her now and see," Emmett grinned.  
"There will be no spying," Carlisle said sharply. Emmett shrugged and turned back to his game.  
"Ask her tomorrow. But don't let it spoil your night," Jasper said.  
"Isn't he romantic," Alice sighed, floating down the stairs with a happy smile in her face. I chuckled.

_**Esme's POV**_

Nessie came back with me. I had a spare bedroom and told her she could spend the night if she liked.  
"Jacob said he would come and pick me up," Nessie grinned. "But thank you for the offer."  
"It's my pleasure, sweetheart," I said. Nessie came up and hugged me.

I really like Nessie. She was beautiful and sweet. Like a daughter I've always wanted. Together we watched a movie.  
"Will you do my hair?" Nessie asked quietly. I smiled.  
"Of course," I said.  
She folded herself down on the floor in front of me and her eyes were glued to the tv. I got a brush and gently brushed her hair. Then I started to braid it.  
"That feels nice," Nessie sighed happily. I smiled.  
"Tell me about your date tomorrow," Nessie said.

"Carlisle is picking me up from here but I don't know where he's taking me," I said.  
"How romantic," Nessie sighed. "A mystery date with a handsome man."  
"I'm nervous," I admitted.  
"Don't be. If he asked you out then he must like you," Nessie said wisely. I smiled but still felt butterfly's.

We finished the movie and Jacob turned up.  
"Hey Esme," Jacob grinned.  
"Jake," Nessie cried and flew into his arms impossibly fast. He hugged her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She beamed at him. I smiled softly.  
"Thank you for everything Esme," Nessie said and removed herself from Jacobs arms to hug me.  
"You're welcome, my dear. You're more than welcome to come any time," I said.

The two left and I started on my dinner. I was nervous and excited about tomorrow. My date with Carlisle. Eventually I went to bed but it took me a while to get to sleep, to excited to see where tomorrow would lead me.

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	7. The Date

_Thanks for all those who reviewed. You are wonderful. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 7: The Date**

_**Esme's POV**_

Today was date night. My classes went by in a blur I was so nervous and excited. I vaguely remembered the Cullen's grinning at me. I hoped that they were Ok with me going out with Carlisle. Judging by their smiles they seemed OK with it. They had all been very kind to me. I hope that wouldn't stop.  
The bell rang and the class filed out. As I was gathering my things Alice appeared at my desk.  
"Have fun tonight," she winked and then hurried after her siblings. I blushed but smiled.

They day finally ended and I quickly headed to my car. When I got home I put my things away and headed to the shower. I let the warm water relax my muscles. I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo and rinsed. I used my scented body wash and then rinsed. I towelled myself off and pulled on an old pair of sweats and a zip up jacket.

I took the time to dry my hair. I plugged in my curler and curled it slightly. Once done I moved to my bedroom. It was large room with a queen sized bed. I moved to my vanity and pulled out my makeup. I didn't want much. I didn't like wearing makeup. I lightly dusted powder over my eyelids. I put some massacrer. I put some lip gloss on, only lightly.

I moved to my closet and searched for something to wear. I had no clue what to wear. I gently bit my lip. Where would he take me. I settled on a casual but stylish dress that would be appropriate to wear out to anywhere. It sat just above my knees and flowed out from the bodice. It was _Mink Pink. _I chose some heels to go with it. I left my hair out.

I looked at my clock and gasped. It was already 7:00. I heard a knock on the door. I quickly hurried down stairs, my heart beating quickly. I opened the door and there he stood. He looked so handsome. He was wearing a blue shirt, covered by a jacket and black pants. He looked stunning.  
"Good evening, Esme," he said politely. I think I forgot how to breathe.  
"Good evening," I replied, slightly breathless.  
"You look, stunning," Carlisle breathes. I flushed with pleasure.  
"You look very handsome," I told him and he smile a stunning smile.

"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Give me one minute," I said, holding up a finger. He chuckled and I quickly dashed back inside. I grabbed my purse and slipped my heels on. I left the light on and hurried out. I locked the house and smiled up at him.  
"I'm ready," I told. He grinned.  
"I'm glad," He said. He led me to his car and I gasped. It was a black Mercedes.

He opened the door for me and I slipped inside. Impossibly fast he was in the car.  
"Where are we going?" I asked, as he pulled out of my driveway and sped through the town.  
"It's a surprise," Carlisle said. I smiled.  
"I like surprises," I said.  
"I'm glad to hear that, otherwise this would not of gone well," Carlisle chuckled and I laughed.

We drove out of town and to Port Angela's.  
"Are your children OK with this?" I asked, as we drove. Carlisle looked at me. I fiddled my hands nervously in my lap.  
"Yes, they all approve whole heartedly," Carlisle said, amusement in his voice. "I'm sure if I hadn't of said anything, they would of stepped in."

I chuckled in relief.  
"I'm glad they approve," I said quietly.  
"Me too," Carlisle said.  
More quickly than I thought we were there. Carlisle pulled up beside an Italian restaurant. He got out and then he was at my door. He opened it and held out his hand. Such a gentleman. I took his hand and he helped me out of the car. He shut the door and locked it.

He put his hand on the small of my back and led me into the restaurant. The hostess who greeted us was beautiful. She smiled flirtatiously at Carlisle. Carlisle stared into my eyes.  
"Table for two," he said, his eyes leaving never leaving mine. I smiled. The waitress huffed.  
"Follow me," she said. She took us to a secluded booth in the corner. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back.  
"Enjoy your evening," she said, staring only at Carlisle. I had a feeling that our waitress tonight would be filled in every detail of Carlisle. It would be a fight of who got to serve us.

Carlisle smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Is this OK?" He asked. He sounded nervous.  
"Carlisle, it's perfect. I love Italian," I assured him. A waitress appeared and I wasn't mistaken. Her jaw dropped and she fluffed her hair.  
"Good evening. Can I get you any drinks?" She asked, staring only at Carlisle. I looked at the wine list.  
"Esme?" Carlisle asked.  
"A white wine please," I said politely.  
"Two please," Carlisle said and my eyes widen in surprise. The girl nodded and flitted away.

"You look surprised," Carlisle noted.  
"I thought- I mean- I didn't think- you don't," I stuttered. I blushed, annoyed that I couldn't get out a single sentence. I took a deep breath.  
"Esme?' Carlisle asked. I looked down.  
"You don't have to pretend," I said, looking anywhere but him. "I want you to be you."  
"I don't understand," Carlisle said patiently. I suppose I wasn't explaining myself properly.

The waitress came back with our wine and set it down.  
"Are you ready to order?" she asked, looking only at Carlisle again.  
Carlisle looked to me. I ordered the first thing on the menu.  
"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I said.  
"Two please," Carlisle said. I looked at him in surprise again. He was going to eat.  
The waitress looked upset that he was only looking at me. She left with a huff and I bit my lip to stop from smiling so big.

"Can you explain to me why you think I'm pretending? What gave you that idea?" Carlisle asked, curious.  
"I meant that you don't have to eat with me," I said, looking up to him. His gold eyes were burning into mine and I felt myself getting lost.  
The waitress came back with our meal. She placed it down in front of us and turned her back on me and faced Carlisle.  
"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked. It may of been my imagination but I thought I caught a double meaning to her words.  
"No thank you," Carlisle said politely.

The girl looked stumped and left.  
"Why wouldn't I want to eat with you," Carlisle asked, placing his napkin on his lap. I did the same and took a sip of my wine.  
"But I thought you didn't eat," I said bluntly. Had I gotten this all wrong? Had I assumed that he was vampire when in fact he wasn't. His eyes looked trouble.  
"Oh my!" I gasped, completely horrified. I leant back. I had gotten it all wrong. I really was insane.  
"Esme?" Carlisle asked, worried. I shook my head. I was so embarrassed.

He slid around the booth and slid in next to me. His knees touched mine and my heart rate sped up. He gently took my hands in his and rubbed his thumb over them.  
"Listen to your heart fly," he murmured. I looked up at him. He scooped some pasta onto the fork and held it out for me. I opened my mouth and he slipped it in. It tasted good.  
"You know what we are," Carlisle said. It wasn't a question.  
"I thought I did, but now I'm horrified that I'm completely wrong and made a fool of myself," I answered honestly. It was hard not to when he was looking at me like that.

Carlisle fed me another fork full and it was so romantic. He kept my hands in his.  
"You're not wrong," Carlisle said as I chewed.  
"I'm not? Then why did you order a meal if you're not going to eat it?" I asked, being honest again. Carlisle smiled.  
"I wanted you to feel comfortable and I want to take you out," Carlisle answered, scooping more on to the fork. He placed it at my lips and I took it. I chewed and swallowed.  
"You didn't have to do that," I said quietly.  
He gently traced circles with his thumb over my hand, giving me tingles.

"It's a date, Esme," Carlisle chuckled. "I could hardly let you eat by yourself."  
I blushed.  
"Beautiful," he whispered. I smiled at him and leaned in closer to him. I took my wine and took another sip.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"I should be thanking you," Carlisle said.  
"Why?' I asked, confused.  
"For agreeing to go out with me, even though you know what we are," Carlisle explained.

I shook my head.  
"No, Carlisle. I should thank you for taking me out," I said, my insecurities coming out thanks to a certain someone. "I know that you could have anyone."  
"Esme, do you not see how stunning you are?' Carlisle breathed. I shook my head. His thumb came under my chin and lifted my gaze to his.  
"You are so beautiful," he said, his gold eyes burning into mine.  
"Oh," I breathed.  
"Are you finished?' Carlisle asked. I nodded. He got the cheque and payed for it. He took my hand and we walked out. He helped me into his car and then we were off.

Carlisle turned the heater on and I felt the warm air fill the car.  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know about us?" Carlisle asked, he gaze on mine.  
"Oh, I've known for a while that vampires were not just a tale," I explained. "I grew up in La Push with my mum and dad. They divorced when I was young and then they both passed away."  
"I'm sorry," Carlisle said. I shrugged.  
"It was a long time ago. They never really were around," I shrugged. "I lived with Billy Black for most of my life. He's like a father to me. He had a son and it was from him that I learned about the wolves." 

"You know about the wolves?" Carlisle gasped. I nodded.  
"Yes, Jacob transformed in front of me once when he was angry," I said.  
"Did he hurt you?" Carlisle asked sharply. I smiled at his protectiveness.  
"No," I assured him, gently placing my hand on his arm.  
"Sorry, I interrupted," Carlisle apologized.  
"It's fine. Where was I- Oh. Yes the wolves. Billy told me about the tribe and told me why they became wolves as their ancestors had been attacked by the 'cold ones' or vampires," I continued. "Billy worried that it would affect me knowing but it never bothered me."

I hadn't realized that we had been going so fast. I was too wrapped up in my story. We were back in Forks and parked outside my house.  
"It didn't bother you?" Carlisle asked, surprised.  
"God loves all creatures, so why shouldn't I?" I asked, self conscious. Religion didn't play a big part in my life but it was still there. Carlisle shook his head.  
"Amazing. Most humans would of run screaming by now," Carlisle chuckled bitterly.  
"I'm not easily scared," I told him and he chuckled.

He got out of the car and he was opening my door a second later. He helped me out and shut the door. He walked me to my front door and we stood there.  
"Would you like to come in?" I asked, nervously. "You don't have too-"  
"I would love to," Carlisle cut me off. I smiled. I opened the door and we went inside.

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	8. Kiss me

_Thanks for those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 8: Kiss me**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I still couldn't believe that Esme knew about us and was perfectly fine with being alone with me. Our date hadn't been a normal one but every second that I spent with Esme was wonderful and I felt truly blessed. Every inch of her home smelled of her. The house was two stories. Her living room led into the modern kitchen. Her living room was open and filled with antiques.

Esme led me in and I smiled. This women just kept getting better and better. Esme turned to face me shyly. I smiled at her, feeling nervous myself.  
"I'm sorry it's a mess," Esme said and I chuckled. I went to her slowly and pulled her into my arms. She sighed happily.  
"Your home is beautiful," I told her. "And smells of you. Mouth watering."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Esme said, pulling back. I chuckled.  
"It's a good thing. And I have amazing self control," I assured her. She smiled.

She tugged me so that we were sitting down. Esme curled her legs up and her knees gently rested on mine.  
"Are you OK that I know what you are?" Esme asked.  
"I'm surprised, but glad at the same time. I'm afraid we are selfish creatures," I told her. She shook her head.  
"I don't see that. I see a giving man who's saving lives," Esme told me. I smiled at her.  
"How did you get to be so wise and kind?" I asked, joking. Esme laughed.

"I have no idea," She murmured.  
She curled into my chest and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Normally people flinched away from our coldness but she embraced it. Gently I ran my fingers through her curls. She was bringing my human instincts back in me. She felt warm in my arms.  
"What else do you know about vampires?" I asked, curious to what the stories told.  
"I know that you are super strong," Esme said, tapping my chest. I chuckled. "You are super fast and have amazing hearing. Did I leave anything out?"  
"We never sleep," I said. She gasped.  
"Ever?"  
"No. Some of us also bring, extra gifts from our human life. My theory is we bring our strongest human trait," I explained.

"Like Nessie," Esme said. "When she touches you, you can hear her thoughts."  
"Yes. I didn't know that half human half vampires existed."  
"Yes, she was a surprise," Esme chuckled.  
"How did you meet her?" I asked, curious.  
"Jacob imprinted on Nessie," Esme said.  
"Imprinted?" I asked, not familiar with the term.  
"They way it was explained to me was instant true love," Esme said softly.

I nodded. I suppose that was a good way of explaining it.  
She stayed silent and I pondered over this. She certainly was an extraordinary woman.  
"Thank you for taking me out," She said, looking up at me from under her lashes.

"Your very special to me, Esme," I told her. Her breathing became uneven.  
"I am?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it.  
"Of course," I said, brushing her hair back from her face.  
"No one has ever said that to me," Esme said quietly. I frowned.  
"How could they not?" I said. Esme beamed.

Slowly she shifted. Her hand rested on my chest. She leant up hesitantly. Her sweet breath fanned across my face. She leaned closer.  
"Is this OK?" Esme asked, her eyes uncertain. She was so close and I felt my control slipping.  
"Yes," I breathed and her eyes glazed over, her breathing got heavier.  
Gently, slowly, she brought herself closer so her lips brushed mine. I pressed closer to her and she gasped.

I wasn't prepared for her reactions. She planted herself against me, threading her arms around my neck and her lips moulded around mine. Blood boiled under her lips. I pulled back from Esme.  
"Sorry," She whispered, horrified. She tried to pull away but I kept her there.  
"It's OK," I said, smiling. Esme bit her lip.

_**Esme's POV**_

I breathed deeply, trying to stop my heart from beating radically. I hadn't expected that reaction from kissing Carlisle. He smiled at me and I smiled weakly back. Gently and lightly he pressed his lips to mine. At least I didn't attack him this time.  
He tasted amazing and I would forever love to kiss Carlisle.

Gently he pulled away and stroked my cheek.  
I opened my and eyes and smiled brightly. Carlisle smile was just as bright.  
"Wow," I breathed. He chuckled.  
"Wow indeed."  
I blushed and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"It's getting late. I should let you rest," Carlisle said. I glanced at the look and saw that it was getting late. I had to work tomorrow.  
"Oh," I said disappointed.  
"Your disappointed," Carlisle noted.  
"I didn't want the night to end," I said truthfully. He chuckled.  
"Neither do I," Carlisle assured me.

I bit my lip.  
"Stay?" I asked. I looked into his golden eyes. He seemed to be thinking.  
"What will your neighbours think?" He asked. He was such a gentleman.  
"That I _finally _got a date?" I said. He laughed and I committed sound to memory.  
"I don't want them thinking something inappropriate," Carlisle said.  
"Oh," I said, understanding. He didn't want me to look like I was easy. "I understand."

"But I will stay," Carlisle said. I looked up at him.  
"By the time you are dressed for bed, I will be back," Carlisle said.  
"Where are you going?" I asked as he stood.  
"I'll drop my car home and be back," Carlisle said.  
"How will you get back?" I asked. Carlisle winked. Then it hit me. He was super fast. He would be back in no time.

He kissed my forehead and helped me up.  
"I'll be back soon," he said. I walked him to the door and watched him get in his car and speed away.  
I quickly headed up stairs to my room and tidy it up. I changed into my good pyjamas and quickly brushed my teeth. I was brushing my hair when I heard Carlisle call my name.  
"Esme," he called loudly. He was down in the living room.

"I'm upstairs," I called. I came out of the bathroom and Carlisle was leaning against the wall. He really was fast.  
"That colour suits you," Carlisle smiled. I blushed.  
"Are you tired?" Carlisle asked.  
"A little," I admitted.

He took my hand. I led him to my room, nervous. I wondered what he would think. He went in and looked around. I bit my lip.  
"What do you think?" I asked. Carlisle took my hands and smiled.  
"It's beautiful, Esme," he said. I breathed in relief.  
He went to my bed and pulled back the covers. I smiled and slipped in. He tucked them around me, took his shoes off and laid behind me.

I sighed happily. I felt his lips kiss my head and I turned to face him.  
I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.  
"Not at all," I said. "Will you still be here in the morning?" I asked.  
"If you want me to be," He said. I grinned.  
"Of course I will," I told him and he smiled brightly.

"Go to sleep, Esme," Carlisle said softly.  
His voice calmed me down and I fell to asleep.  
When I woke up next it was by my alarm. I moaned and felt arms tighten around me. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I was tucked into Carlisle's chest. He was lying on his back. He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled.  
"Good morning," He smiled and I beamed.  
"Good morning."  
"Did you sleep well?"

"Very much so."  
I pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed. Carlisle was on his feet in seconds.  
"Get changed, I'll meet you down stairs," Carlisle said and he walked out. I quickly dressed in my skirt and pulled some tights on. I pulled my coat on and pulled my hair up into a bun. I grabbed my shoes and headed down stairs.

I found Carlisle in the kitchen and smiled at the sight. He had boiled the kettle and was making me some tea. I came in and he grinned at me.  
"I hope this is OK. I haven't made tea in a long time," he said, looking sceptical at the cup.  
I took it from him and took a sip. Of course it was perfect.  
"It's very tasty," I said and he grinned proudly.

"I have to get to work soon," Carlisle said, pulling me closer to him.  
"Me too," I said. "When will I see you next?"  
"Whenever you like," Carlisle smiled. I grinned.  
"Tonight?" I asked hopefully.  
"Tonight," Carlisle agreed.

Gently he kissed me and I folded myself closer to him.  
"I'll see you tonight," Carlisle said and kissed my forehead.  
"Tonight."  
I walked him to the back door and with last kiss he was gone.

When I got to school and took my first class the Cullen children were grinning brightly at me. I blushed faintly and smiled back, so happy that they had accepted me.

_Thanks for reading and please review._


	9. Nightmare

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! The more the reviews the faster they go! I know Carlisle and Esme moved fast in their date but I think when it comes to Esme, Carlisle control for her slips! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Sorry if it move too fast for you!_

**Chapter 9: Nightmare **

_**Esme's POV**_

Carlisle had spent the evenings with me and stayed the night if he wasn't working. We had been seeing each other for a week now and I couldn't believe it. I was so happy. It was Thursday when he informed that it would be sunny from Friday to Sunday.  
"How do you know that?" I asked, curious.  
"When we are transformed, we bring our strongest human traits with us," Carlisle explained. "In our family, some of us have...extra gifts."

"Like what?" I asked.  
"Jasper, when he was human, must have been very good a reading people's emotions. Now he can feel them and manipulate them. Emmett brought he strength with him. Edward, he must of been very perceptive of people around him and can read the minds of those around him."  
"He can read my mind?" I gasped, very embarrassed.

"He tries to give those privacy," Carlisle assured me. I nodded. I would have to be very careful with my thoughts around him.  
"Does anyone else have gifts?" I asked.  
"Yes. Bella has a shield of the mind. Edward can't read her mind but Jasper can still fiddle with her emotions," Carlisle continued. "Then there is Alice. Her past is a mystery. She doesn't remember much of her human life. But Alice is most peculiar. She can see the future."

"Amazing," I breathed.  
"She only see's what course the person is on. She much more reliable then the weather man, that is how we know it will be sunny those days," Carlisle said.  
"You told me that you don't burn in the sun. Would I be able to see?" I asked nervously.  
"If it is something that you would like to see," Carlisle said amused. I grinned and nodded.

The phone rang and I quickly grabbed.  
"Hello Esme speaking," I said politely.  
"Esme, It's Sarah Webber."  
"Sarah how are you?' I asked. Sarah was one of my close friends in Forks and really one of my only friends. For some reason I had never made friends easily.

"I'm very well. I was wondering if one Friday evening you wanted to come shopping with me. I need some girl advice," Sarah said. I chuckled.  
"I would love too," I said and I looked to Carlisle. "Hold on one moment."  
"Yes?" Carlisle asked, when I put the phone away.  
"Would you mind if I went on Friday?" I asked.  
He chuckled and came to me. He pulled me close.  
"Of course, Esme," he said and kissed my forehead.  
"Friday is perfect," I told Sarah.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up from your place," Sarah said. Carlisle was gently sniffing my hair and it made me lose focus.  
"Sounds good," I said a little breathless.  
"Esme are you OK? You sound distracted," Sarah said and I heard Carlisle chuckle quietly.  
"I'm OK," I said.

"Esme, are you not alone?' Sarah asked, glee in her voice.  
"Not exactly," I said and poked Carlisle in the chest.  
"I'll leave to your man but I expect all the details," Sarah demanded. I laughed and assured her I will. We said our goodbyes and hung up.  
"You are much too distracting," I teased and he chuckled.  
"My apologies," He chuckled.

None of the Cullen's were in school Friday and I was surprised how much I missed seeing them. I had yet to talk to them outside of school. Carlisle and I were taking it slow. But during school they always came up and asked me about work which I knew they didn't help with.  
Sarah picked me up as promised and we headed to Port Angela's to shop.  
On the way she demanded me to tell her everything about Carlisle.  
"You bagged the hot doctor," Sarah gasped. "O the nurses are going to hate you."

I bit my lip. I hoped not.  
We parked and headed to the mall. We walked arm and arm, laughing and catching up. I hadn't seen her in a while. We tried on jeans, skirts, tops, jewellery, everything. I think I spent my whole pay check on clothing.  
We headed to a cafe to get something to eat and drink.

It was after that, that our shopping trip ended in a nightmare. We were heading to look shoes when someone grabbed me from behind.  
"Hello Esme," said a possessive voice that I had tried so hard to forget. Charles Everson.  
I gasped and tried to back away but he caught me by the waist and pulled me tight.  
"Let me go," I hissed and struggled.  
"I've missed you," Charles growled. I gasped and my bags went flying.

"Hey, she said let her go," Sarah growled and tried to pull me away.  
"Piss off," he snarled and then kissed me deeply, thrusting his tongue in my mouth. I used the only defence I had. I bit down on his tongue. Hard. He yelped in pain and his fist flew across my face.  
I screamed and went flying to the ground.

_**Alice's POV**_

I was settled in Jasper's lap, watching skin sparkle a thousand diamonds from the sun that lit our room. He was so beautiful. His eyes were tracing every inch of my skin that wasn't covered up. My vision clouded as I was pulled into a vision.

_A tall man towered over Esme who was curled on the ground, a bruise already forming on her cheek.  
"You think you could just run?" He hissed. He grabbed her arm and dragged her up forcefully.  
"Let go," Esme cried.  
"You think you could leave me?" he bellowed. Esme whimpered._

I gasped and Jasper was holding me tightly and I realized I was shaking.  
"What is it?" Jasper asked, worried.  
"Esme. It's Esme. She's in trouble," I gasped. I quickly darted down stairs, Jasper on my heels. Carlisle worried face appeared along with everyone else.  
"What happened?" Carlisle demanded.

"It's Esme. She's in trouble," I gasped trembling. Edward looked pained and was pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"What kind of trouble?" Carlisle demanded.  
"Someone man. He was...beating her. In the middle of the shopping centre," I sobbed.  
Carlisle snarled. I had never seen him so angry.  
The sun was still up.  
"When?" He growled.  
"Around 5:30. You should be able to get there in time," I said. Jasper held me tightly.

Carlisle tried Esme phone but she wasn't picking up. He groaned/snarled. He paced and we could do nothing to calm him. Even Jasper couldn't help him.  
Finally the sun wasn't setting us back and we jumped in the car and raced to Esme.

_**Esme's POV**_

I whimpered and Sarah was trying to pull me away. Finally other's had joined us.  
"Hey, leave her alone," one man growled. Charles tried to take a swing at him but the guys friends jumped in and held him back. Sarah picked me up and we stumbled back.  
Security came rushing in and detained Charles.  
"You think you can just hide, Esme?" Charles snarled while he was being cuffed. I trembled.  
"Shut up," the security guard snapped. "Police are here."

The police escorted him through the mall. Sarah was trying to comfort me but I was still shaking.  
"Esme?" a beautiful voice said. Carlisle. I looked to see his frantic face along with the rest of his children. I whimpered. He approached me slowly, so he wouldn't frighten me. But I knew Carlisle would never hurt me. I launched myself into his arms and started sobbing. He held me close and stroked my hair.  
"Your safe now," Carlisle whispered in my ear.

I clutched at his shirt, never wanting to let him go.  
"It's Ok," he whispered. "Sarah, is it?"  
"Yes. It's nice to meet you," Sarah said.  
"Are you OK?" Carlisle asked, still holding me tightly.  
"Yes. He didn't touch me," Sarah said.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

A policeman came up and I turned to him.  
"I'm officer Charlie Swan. I need to take your statement of what happened."  
Esme turned and her eyes were filled with tears. She nodded and hiccupped. I rubbed her back. I was sure Jasper was working his magic and trying to keep Esme calm and my anger in control.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Charlie asked.

Esme took a deep trembling breath. I never took my hold off her.  
"Sarah and I were shopping and he just grabbed me," Esme explained. "I told him to let go and Sarah tried to pull me out of his grip but he told her to 'piss off' and then he kissed me," Esme had trailed off in a whisper. "I did the only thing I could think off to get him off and bit him and then he hit me."

"Do you know this man?" Charlie asked. Esme nodded.  
"His name is Charles Everson. I met him in collage while I was getting my teaching degree. We dated briefly but he became abusive," Esme said, tears streaking down her cheek. "He became abusive and possessive and once I graduated I left and ran from him."  
Esme was sobbing now. My teeth were clenched tightly together.

"Thank you, Esme," Charlie said. "Can we take you to the hospital and have you checked out?"  
"It's fine. I'll do it," I said, my voice hard. Charlie looked a bit startled and I had to remind myself to act more human. Charlie nodded and went to interview more witnesses.  
Alice and Rose had collected Esme's things and had them.  
"Will you be alright?" I asked Sarah.  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Will you take care of Esme?" Sarah asked. I nodded. She bit her lip.

She quickly kissed Esme's hair and stroked it before leaving.  
"Esme," I said quietly. She nodded, still crying. "I'm going to take you home OK?"  
She nodded again. I turned to my children. They nodded. We quickly walked through the mall and to our cars.  
Edward took my keys and got in the Mercedes with Bella in the front. I slipped in the back seat with Esme and held her.

"Will she be OK?" Bella whispered, to low for Esme to hear.  
"I don't know love," Edward said. "She's scared."  
I held Esme close as she sobbed.  
We reached home. I scooped Esme into my arms and rushed up to my room. Ever since I had taken Esme on a date Alice had bought me a bed.

I gently laid Esme down. She opened her eyes. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy.  
"I'm sorry," she choked out.  
"You have nothing to apologize for," I assured her. She hiccupped and tears kept streaming down her face. I felt Jasper send calming waves throughout the house.  
Esme sobs quietened down but she never let go of me.

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	10. Sparkling Light

_Thanks for all those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 10: Sparkling light**

_**Esme's POV**_

When I woke up I felt disoriented. What I was lying on was soft and silky. My head was cushioned by a new pillow, from the smell of it. I opened my eyes and winced. They ached. I was sure they were puffy and swollen. My throat felt dry and scratchy.  
"Esme?" a soft voice said in my ear. I turned and found Carlisle, propped up on his side, watching me. He had changed his clothes after I drowned the other ones he was wearing.

My cheek ached and I knew that there would be a bruise there.  
"Morning," I whispered, my voice hoarse.  
"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.  
"Sore," I answered honestly. I saw Carlisle's jaw tighten. I folded myself into his arms and kissed his jaw.  
He sighed and held me tighter. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

He rubbed my back, soothing me. It did make me feel better.  
There was a knock on the door and I turned.  
"Yes girls?" Carlisle said. The door opened and Alice, Bella and Rosalie stood there smiling gently.  
"Sorry to interrupt," Bella said. "We thought you might be thirty and hungry."  
I saw the tray in her hands filled with breakfast. I smiled.  
"We also got you your clothes to change into after you shower," Rose said.

They put my clothes down and brought the tray over. I sat up and took it from them. They were all grinning brightly now.  
"Thank you," I said, my voice coming out scratchy.  
"Your welcome," Alice chipped. "You're going to enjoy it."  
"Alice," Carlisle warned. I thought it was nice that she was acting who she was.  
"I've been told not to bet against you," I said and Alice wind chime voice laughed.

"We'll see you soon," Bella said and they disappeared, closing the door. I took the drink and sculled it down. My throat felt much better now. I picked at the toast and ate it. Carlisle watching me.  
"Is that good?" He asked, scrunching his nose. I giggled.  
"To me. Yes," I said.  
"It smells like dirt," Carlisle said and I laughed. He grinned back at me.  
I ate it quickly and Carlisle took the tray from me.

"Would you like a shower? To freshen up?" Carlisle asked, brushing my hair from my face.  
"Yes, that would be nice," I said. Carlisle stood up and I scrambled off the huge bed. He led me to a door and I gasped. The bathroom was about as big as his room. There was a large shower, big enough to fit three people, a large spar tub, a mirror that spread across one wall.  
"Wow," I breathed. If the rest of the house was as beautiful as this I would no doubt be in love with it.

Carlisle just smiled at me. He got me out a fresh towel and face washer.  
"Everything you need is there," Carlisle told me. I nodded. He quickly brought my shopping in, giving me a choice in what to wear. I smiled in thanks.

Gently I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head.  
"I'll be here when you get out," he told me. I nodded and smiled. He walked out and shut the door. I went to the mirror and took in my appearance. My cheek was red and starting bruise. My eyes were puffy and red. My hair was a mess. I was a mess. I looked disgusting. I sighed. That must of been a nice impression for the girls. Gently I touched my cheek and gasped. It hurt as bad as I remembered. I quickly stripped my clothes and got in the shower.

I let the hot water cascade of my body and wash away yesterday.

_**Edward's POV**_

Carlisle found me in the kitchen, cleaning up Esme's breakfast. The girls had gone out and bought the food and now I had been left to clean it up.  
"How is she?" I asked. We had all kept an eye on Esme last night. She slept well, never waking during the night.  
"I'm not sure. She seems OK," Carlisle said and sighed. "What is she thinking?"

I zoned in on Esme's thoughts.  
_I'm a mess. She sighed inwardly. What must the girls of thought. Still hurts as much as I remember. It's not too bad...  
_I frowned.  
"She doesn't want the girls to think badly on how she looked this morning," I said and hesitated. "It hurts as much as she remembers."

Carlisle growled. Esme was careful not to think about her past and was distracted by the hot water which was making her feel better.  
"What did he do to her," Carlisle growled.  
"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "How anyone could hurt her..."  
Carlisle thoughts turned to who he could ask.  
"Billy might know," I said. Carlisle eyes lit up.  
"Of course. Esme lived with him," Carlisle breathed.

Esme was humming softly. The water switched off and the glass door opened.  
"Go," I smiled. He chuckled and headed up stairs.

_**Esme's POV**_

Eventually I got out of the shower. I switched it off and grabbed the towel. I dried myself off and ran it through my hair, attempting to dry it. I tied my hair up, water droplets dripping from it. I found some clothes and pulled them on. I pulled on some jeans that were skinny leg and a new top. I un did my hair and tried to dry it some more. I brushed it, wincing as it pulled out the knots and then shook it out.

I looked at my appearance again. I looked better. My face wasn't a red and my eyes were as puffy. My cheek was still bruised though. I wouldn't be able to wash that away.  
I put my dirty clothes back into the shopping back and when I opened the door Carlisle was waiting for me. He smiled and came to me. He took the bags and set them down. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
"Whatever for?" Carlisle asked, confused.  
"I was a mess last night," I said. "I think I ruined your shirt."  
"You have nothing to apologize Esme. You had every right to be upset and as for the shirt it's just a shirt. Alice will love to go shopping for me," Carlisle said. I nodded but still felt bad.  
"Esme listen to me. You are in no way at fault here. What _he _did to you was unacceptable," Carlisle growled softly.

I nodded into his chest.  
"Are you OK now?' Carlisle asked. Gently he titled my head up to him. I met his gaze.  
"with you I always be OK," I told him softly. He smiled gently. He gaze flickered to my bruise. Gently he kissed it and I felt the blood flood to my cheeks.  
He rubbed my arms and I winced slightly. Carlisle frowned. Gently he lifted the sleeves of my shirt. There was a few fingerprint bruises there. He gently kissed those too.

I looked down, embarrassed. He cool lips pressed to my forehead.  
"Look at me Esme," Carlisle said softly. I lifted my head slowly and locked eye with him.  
"Don't be embarrassed," he said softly. I nodded. Gently he kissed me. I moulded my lips around his and breathed in his scent.  
He pulled away gently and chuckled. I giggled quietly.  
"Can I see the rest of your home?" I asked nervously.

"Of course," Carlisle smiled. He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into him. He took me on a tour. From his room he took me to his office. It was huge with a big mahogany desk. Oil paintings hung on the wall, a book case was filled with books that reached from the floor to the roof. I gazed at them and gently ran my fingers along them. Carlisle watched me a smile on his face.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I loved watching Esme's face as she took in the house. Her face was alight with excitement. We ended in the kitchen and she laughed.  
"Your home is beautiful," Esme said.  
"Thank you. The girls had fun decorating it," I chuckled.  
"Of course we did," Alice said, skipping into the kitchen. Jasper was behind her, smiling. Esme smiled at the two of them.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked.  
"Better," Esme said. I looked to Jasper. He nodded. She was telling the truth.  
"I thought you would like to know that it's going to be sunny in the garden in a minute," Alice grinned.  
"O really?" Esme asked, looking excitedly at me.

"Come on," Alice grinned and took Esme's hand. Esme chuckled amused and let Alice drag out through the kitchen door.  
Jasper chuckled and smiled at me.  
"She's happy with you," Jasper said as we followed them out.  
"Yeah, and you're whipped," Emmett said, bounding to us.

"Don't tease, Emmett," Rose said, skipping past. Edward and Bella joined us in the garden.  
When we got out I smiled as Esme was gazing at Alice in awe. Alice was sparkling. Jasper grinned at me.  
"She's fine. She's stunned but happy," Jasper said.  
I nodded. Jasper stepped out into the sun and Alice grinned at him. Esme gasped.  
Emmett ruined the moment by bounding out and tackling, landing on the ground and cracking the ground.

"Be careful," Esme gasped as the bounded off. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Alice, Rose and Bella laughed and bounded off after them. Edward chuckled and took off around the house to cut them off.  
Esme spun in my arms and gasped. I was sparkling.  
"Your beautiful," she gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you," I said. Esme beamed and I gently kissed her.  
"Will they be alright?" Esme asked, glancing at where the kids had been and the dent in the ground.  
"They will be fine. The ground however..." I trailed off and she laughed.  
"I can help you fix it," Esme said, smiling. "I love gardening."  
"Really?" I asked. We were still learning about each other.

Esme nodded. I took her to the stone bench that had been placed around the garden. We could hear the kids laughing. Esme sat on my lap and I chuckled. She rested her head on my chest.  
We sat in comfortable silence, Esme tracing the sparkles on my skin.  
"Are you real?" she whispered.  
"Very."  
"Don't ever leave," Esme whispered. I looked into her eyes and saw love.

"I don't think I have the strength too," I answered her honestly. No, I would never be able to leave Esme. I had fallen in love with her. She was my mate.

_Please review! Thanks for reading!_


	11. In the name of Esme

_Thanks to all who reviewed and hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 11: In the name of Esme**

_**Jasper's POV**_

From inside the house, we were spying on Esme and Carlisle in the garden.  
"They're so cute together," Alice giggled.  
"They are meant to be," Bella said. "He looks complete with her in his arms."  
"I agree. I've never seen Carlisle so...content. Like he has everything now," Rosalie said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"They are both content," I said, joining the conversation.

"It's so romantic," Bella sighed. Edward chuckled at her. She grinned back at him.  
"I can't wait till she's a part of the family," Alice said. "Think of all the shopping trips I could take her on."  
"I want to arm wrestle with her," Emmett grinned. We burst out laughing.  
"They're coming back in," Edward said. We dashed away from the window. Emmett and I started playing Mario kart on the wii while Alice and Rose were flicking through magazines. Edward went to the piano and Bella picked up her book.

They walked in, hand in hand into the living room. There was a ringing of a phone.  
"It's Esme's," Alice grinned. She dashed to get the phone and dashed back, giving it to Esme. She smiled at Alice and answered it.  
"Hello, Esme speaking," she answered politely.  
"_It's Billy," _we heard.  
"Billy, how are you?"  
"_I'm fine. I'm ringing to ask about you. I heard about last night."  
_"How did you find out about that?" Esme asked, surprised that new had travelled that fast.

"_I fish with Charlie,"  
_"Oh, of course," Esme sighed.  
"_I want you to come down here. And bring the Cullen's with you."  
_"Oh...OK. Yes, I'll ask them. One minute," Esme said.  
She covered the phone with her hand.  
"Billy would like to meet you all," Esme said. "Would that be alright?"

We all looked to Carlisle.  
"Can I speak to him?" Carlisle asked. Esme handed the phone over.  
"Billy, It's Carlisle Cullen."  
_"Carlisle. It's nice to talk to you. I was wondering if we could chat. Face to face."  
"_Yes, of course. How does tomorrow afternoon sound?" Carlisle asked.  
"_That's fine."  
_"OK, tomorrow. I'll put Esme back on," Carlisle said and handed it back to Esme.

"Billy. What's going on?" Esme asked, curious.  
"_Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow."  
_"Bye," Esme said and hung up.  
"Do we have to go there tomorrow?" Emmett moaned.  
"Yes," Carlisle said.  
"You don't have to because of me," Esme quickly assured him.

"Nonsense. Emmett your coming," Carlisle said.  
"Whipped," Emmett muttered, to low for Esme to hear. I snickered along with Edward.  
Alice was grinning her eyes still on her magazine.  
"Really, you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable," Esme said.  
"It's fine, Esme. Emmett's just whining," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

I sent positive feelings towards her and her gaze landed on me. She smiled and I smiled back. Esme's stomach growled and she blushed. We all chuckled.  
"We bought some lunch for you," Bella grinned.  
"Thank you," Esme said.  
"It's in the kitchen," Alice grinned. Carlisle took Esme's hand and took her to the kitchen.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

While Esme ate lunch I quizzed on her life. Her favourite colour, music she like, food, her childhood. She finished lunch and I took her to my office. She looked around in awe and I continued to quiz her. She answered all my questions as best she could. She truly was amazing. I learnt that when she was sixteen she climbed a tree to read but the branch broke and she fell out and broke her leg.

When we got to her collage years she stuttered and her heart beat sped up.  
"I met Charles in my second year," Esme whispered. I pulled her into my lap and she laid her head on my chest.  
"What happened?" I asked. Esme closed her eyes.  
"I don't want you to leave," Esme whispered painfully.  
"Why would I leave?"  
"I don't think you will want me after you hear," Esme said sadly.

"I'll always want you," I told her. Esme smiled weakly.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"I met Charles in my second year. I didn't like him at first. He was persistence. I agreed to go out with him. He was charming and I allowed another date," Esme said quietly, picking at her jeans. "He became far to possessive. He always had to know what I was doing..."

Esme hesitated and I wound my arms around her waist and held her close. She was shivering slightly, but I don't think it was from me.  
"One night we had gone out to drinks and that was the first time he got...violent."  
I tried to keep a growl at bay but it rumpled in my chest. Esme felt it and snuggled closer, drawing her knees up tighter.  
"I tried to end it, but he wouldn't allow it," Esme whispered. "It was OK because we were out on different placements. I was in Seattle and I didn't care where he was. But he came back."

"As soon as I graduated I was gone. I headed back to La Push before he could find me," Esme finished.  
"I'm sorry. Sorry you had to go through this," Carlisle whispered in my ear.  
Esme shrugged. I kissed her shoulder and felt her heart beat pick up. It was music to my ears. I knew the kids had been listening to the story as I heard them talking down stairs.

"What kind of bastard does that," Rose hissed. "I want to rip him limb from limb."  
"If we can track him down," Emmett muttered.  
"It shouldn't be hard," Jasper said.  
"I don't think Esme would like it," Bella said.  
"Esme doesn't have to know," Rose said gleefully

"Esme doesn't like violence. The law will take care of it," Alice said. "I saw it. Charles will be going away for a long time."  
I grinned with pleasure that...that _man _would be put away and never would he be able to touch my Esme again. The children were protective of her also.  
"Of course we are," Edward said, answering my thoughts from down stairs.

"What is it?" Esme asked, looking into my eyes.  
"I'm just thankful that I found you," I said. Esme smiled beautifully.  
"Your too sweet," Esme sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. Gently I ran my hand up and down her arm.  
She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

We spent the rest of the night talking. I took her out for dinner and then brought her back to my home. Esme grinned at this. I wanted her surrounded by those who loved her and not to be left alone with the thoughts of that man.  
Alice and Bella had gone to her place and picked up her night wear and things she might need.

We watched a movie together with everyone. Esme curled into my side. The others looked to me smug. Esme ignored their looks but smiled happily.  
Esme nearly fell asleep as the movie was ending.  
"Time for bed," I said.  
"Night Esme," the kids chimed. They all hugged her goodnight, leaving Esme surprised and pleased. She fell asleep in my arms.

The next day, after Esme had eaten lunch we all got in our cars and headed down to La Push. I took Esme, Jasper and Alice in my Mercedes and Edward, Bella, Rose and Emmett were in Edward's Volvo. I drove fast and Esme smiled.  
"I can't see anything," Alice pouted in the back. Jasper held her hand.  
"It will be alright," Jasper said soothingly. "I'll protect you."  
"I can take care of myself," Alice reminded him.

"Nothing will happen," Esme said, turning in her seat and smiling at them both.  
"Alice isn't used to not seeing what's going to happen," Jasper explained. "She's impossible to surprise her."  
"Think of it as a new experience," Esme said and Alice grinned.  
"Your right," Alice smiled. "Thanks Esme."

Esme beamed at me and I grinned back. We pulled into the Blacks house and Edward was right behind me. It was cloudy today so nothing would draw the eye to us, other than our inhumanly beauty. Esme slid out of the car and we followed her lead.

Jacob Black, I assumed, greeted us at the door. He went to Esme, eyeing us carefully and hugged her. Esme kissed his cheek and smiled.  
"Hey Jacob. Where's Nessie?" Esme asked.  
"Behind you," Jacob grinned. I watched as the young human/vampire ran up behind Esme and hugged her.  
"Esme!" Nessie cried. Esme beamed and chuckled.

"Nessie, Jacob, meet the Cullen family," Esme said. I smiled and they smiled back.  
"You were right Esme. He is handsome," Nessie whispered to Esme and she blushed.  
"Come in. Billy is inside," Jacob said. Esme took my hand and led us in.  
The kids stood around, the boys hovering protectively around their mates.  
I went to Billy and shook his hand gently.  
"It's nice to meet you," I said.  
"You too."  
"This is my family, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett," I introduced, indicating to each of them.

"Please, sit," Billy said. Esme sat down and we followed her lead.  
"I invited you here to talk to you," Billy said. "I know that we have a treaty in place but this has changed since Esme had gotten involved."  
Esme looked sharply to Billy.  
"I assume you have learnt about Charles," Billy continued.  
"What has he got to do with anything?" Esme asked.

"Since he attacked you last night," Billy said sharply. Esme pursed her lips.  
"Yes, we heard about it," I said.  
"I want to know how you feel about Esme," Billy said.  
"Billy! You can't ask that," Esme gasped.  
"I have a right to know," Billy said. "I want to know that you are safe."  
"I am safe," Esme cried.  
"I want to talk to the family alone," Billy said.

"No. What are you going to say?" Esme asked, gripping my hand.  
"I'm just asking what their intentions are," Billy said innocently.  
"Billy!" Esme scolded.  
"It's alright, Esme," I said gently. She looked to me wide eyes.  
"You don't have to," Esme said.  
"I will talk if it's about your safety," I said. Esme smiled softly.

She turned to Billy.  
"Billy, you have no right to tell any of them to leave, or not talk to me again do you understand? Not one word," Esme said.  
Billy nodded. Esme cast a look around the room and sighed. She rose and left out the back door.

"Let's talk," Billy said.

_Please review and I hope you enjoyed!_


	12. The Talk

_Thank you all for all your kind reviews! They make me update faster for you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and I look forward to your feedback! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12: The Talk**

_**Alice's POV**_

"How much do you care for Esme?" Billy asked.  
"A great deal," Carlisle said quietly. "I love her."  
"Have you told her?" Billy asked. Carlisle shook his head.  
"Not yet, no. But I do intend to."  
"She loves you too. I haven't seen her this happy around a bloke before," Billy said.

He stayed silent and we waited for him to speak.  
"She told you about Charles?' Billy asked, looking around at us.  
"Yes," I said. "We won't allow Charles to hurt her again."  
"I'm hoping he get's jail time. Charlie said there was plenty of witnesses," Billy said.  
"He will get jail time," I said, a smug grin on my face. Jasper chuckled beside me.

"We will protect Esme," Carlisle said, passion leaking from his words.  
"I hope so. You don't know what it was like when she came back," Billy said. "She was broken."  
We sat in silence and listened to see where Esme was. She was outside with Nessie. They were talking. Esme was telling her about the tree she climbed and broke her leg falling out of it.  
Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose. Obviously Billy was remembering how bad Esme had looked.

"God," Edward gritted out. "Did she really look like that?"  
"Like what?' Carlisle asked, staring at Edward intently. Edward shook his head.  
"It's best if you don't know," Edward muttered. Billy looked confused.  
"Edward can read minds. The opposite of what Nessie can do," I explained. He nodded in understanding.  
"I don't want to see her hurt. She's lost so much in life already. She doesn't need any more heart breaking," Billy said. "I'm amazed how much she still loves."

"Esme will be a part of our family one day," I said. Billy smiled.  
"I'm sure she will love that," Billy said. I grinned and everyone else smiled.  
"We promise to take good Esme," Bella promised.  
"I'm glad to hear that," Billy said, smiling.  
"Esme is very important to us all," Emmett said seriously. Everyone looked at him. Rose beamed brightly at him.

She took his hand.  
"As you can see, the whole family loves Esme," Carlisle said with a smile.  
"I can see that," Billy said. Billy hesitated before speaking again. "Are you planning on changing her?"  
"Only if Esme wishes it," Carlisle said quickly. "No one would change her unless she was dying or if it was her wish."

Billy nodded.  
"In that case, I think we that we should make the treaty stronger. We should combine forces."  
"Yes, I agree," Carlisle said.

_**Esme's POV**_

Nessie and I sat outside while the others were talking. I sighed, unhappy that I was not being involved in the talks. This had something to do with me too. I pouted. Nessie placed her hand on mine and I saw my pouting face in her mind.  
"I'm sorry sweetie," I said and Nessie smiled.  
"It's OK," Nessie said quietly.

Nessie cocked her head to the side and smiled.  
"Have you thought about becoming a vampire?" Nessie asked me. The questions caught me off guard. Living with wolves and the knowledge of vampires I had never really thought about becoming one. But since meeting Carlisle, I know I wanted to stay with him as long as I could. If he wanted me forever then I would want him forever.  
"Not really. But I know I don't ever want to lose Carlisle, in life or death," I said, knowing it was the truth.

Yes it had only been a few weeks since I had known him but I had fallen in love with him. He told me that vampires feel in love and they never fell out of it. I would never fall out of love with Carlisle.  
"That's so romantic," Nessie sighed. I giggled quietly.  
"A tad morbid I'll admit," I said and we laughed together.  
We were still laughing quietly when I caught Carlisle looking at us.  
"Hey," I said, getting up. Carlisle came to me and hugged me tightly.

Nessie grinned and quickly disappeared inside.  
"What did Billy say?" I asked, biting my lip. I was nervous.  
"We have agreed to work with the wolves and protect you," Carlisle said.  
"Protect me?" I asked.  
"From _Charles_," Carlisle spat his name.  
"Oh," I breathed.

Carlisle nodded. I laid my head on his chest.  
"Carlisle," I said.  
"Yes, Esme."  
"I love you."  
I looked up into his eyes. A wide grin started to spread across his face and he was nearly sparkling with no sun.  
"Esme, my darling, I love you more than anything. You are my life."

He sweet words caused tears in my eyes and I kissed him on the lips. He hands rested on my waist and kissed me back. Everything started to sound hazy and my knees were getting weak.  
"Breath Esme," Carlisle said, pulling back. I took a deep unsteady breath. Carlisle was holding me up. Eventually my heart rate slowed down and I was no longer dizzy.  
"You nearly made me faint," I accused, still breathless. He chuckled.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. I closed my eyes and smiled. I settled for hugging him.

We heard of squeals inside and I giggled into Carlisle chest. He chuckled and it vibrated through his chest.  
"I love you," I whispered again and smiled against him. He kissed the top of my head.  
"I love you with all my heart," Carlisle said sweetly.  
We stayed like this for a while until I needed to sit down. We went back inside and Alice as by my side in an instant.  
"We heard," she squealed and hugged me tightly.

I laughed and hugged her back.  
"Finally," Emmett boomed from across the room. He dashed me and pulled me into a massive bear hug. I gasped as my feet left the floor and the other chuckled.  
"Careful Emmett," Carlisle said, eyeing me.  
Jasper came over next and smiled. I smiled back. He gently hugged me and I felt so loved.  
"We love you too," Jasper whispered in my ear. I grinned brightly. Rose came over and smiled. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

Bella skipped over and hugged me and then Edward followed her.  
_Thank you, _ I thought. Edward smiled at me.  
Billy was smiling at me. I went to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you for everything," I breathed in his ear.  
"I love you. I told you I wouldn't scare them away," Billy chuckled in my ear. I giggled.

"We went through all this just for house to stink?" Jacob asked, scrunching his nose.  
I looked confused.  
"Vampires smell to wolves and vice versa," Carlisle explained to me, looking amused.  
"Jake! Don't be rude," I scolded. He looked sheepish.  
"Sorry."  
I nodded and accepted his apology.

We stayed for a while before we left. Billy hugged me before going and gently touched my bruise. I flinched and he hugged me.  
"I'm sorry," he said. I nodded.  
"It's OK," I said.  
"I hope he gets a life sentence for all that he has done to you," Billy said. I didn't say anything, not sure how to respond.  
"Keep safe," Billy continued, ignoring my silence and with one last hug we were gone.

I sat in the front again with Alice and Jasper in the back. Carlisle took my hand and threaded my fingers through his. I smiled and held on tightly.  
"Eww, we have to go on a field trip next week," Alice sighed in the back seat. Jasper groaned.  
"I hate field trips."  
"For what class?" I asked.  
"Biology," Alice answered. She scrunched her nose in distaste.

"I'm sure you will have fun," I assured them.  
"We will. Mr Varner is going to ask you to come along," Alice grinned. I stared at her.  
"What?"  
"They need teachers and you will be asked to help out," Alice grinned. Jasper snickered beside her. I mock glared at him and he grinned.

"will you go?" Carlisle asked, looking at me. We were pulling up their long driveway now.  
"If they really need me," I said, biting my lip.  
"You will be there," Alice grinned. "Now it will be fun."  
I smiled and flushed with pleasure. Jasper grinned at me.  
We got out and Carlisle was by my side in seconds. The others were already in the house.

He smiled down at me.  
"Your eyes," I said. "They're darker."  
"I'll need to hunt soon," Carlisle told me. I nodded.  
"Go. Don't feel you have to stay with me. Not if it's making you uncomfortable," I said. Carlisle beamed at me and kissed my lightly on the lips.  
"I'll go with the boys. They will need to hunt too," Carlisle said.  
"I'll have a girls night in," I grinned.

We walked into the house and Alice was bouncing around the room.  
"Girls night, girls night," Alice chanted. Jasper was watching her with a smile. I chuckled. Bella and Rose were grinning too.  
"It's settled then," I giggled and Carlisle chuckled. He kissed my head.  
"Are you boys ready to hunt?" Carlisle asked. They nodded.  
"I'll be back soon," Carlisle said and kissed me lightly on the lips. There were aww's and ooo around us and I blushed.

Carlisle chased the boys out of the house with laughter leaving me with the girls.  
"Your staying the night, but all you school stuff is at your house," Alice pouted. "We can do a quick trip to your place and pick it up."  
I nodded.  
So we raced back to my place and I packed my clothes and files for school. Rose came back with me in my car. We got back and the girls pushed me into the shower. I washed myself and then dried myself.

I dressed in my night wear and they dashed me down to the living room. Bella had soup waiting for me and I ate that. After Bella took my bowl and the girls started painting my fingernails and doing my hair.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

When we got back from hunting our eyes were brighter. I immediately headed to Esme. The girls had put her in my room. Esme was curled up on her side, asleep. Her nails painted brightly. I slid onto the bed beside her and she rolled into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

_Please review!_


	13. Whispers

_Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 13: Whispers **

_**Esme's POV**_

The weekend was over and it was back to work for us. I got up early to get ready and Carlisle started getting ready for the hospital too. When I woke up I saw him pulling on a blue shirt. I gasped. His body was well tones and lean but muscular. He turned and smirked as my heart rate picked up. He buttoned up his shirt and came to the bed. He sat on the edge and kissed me good morning. I had to remember to breath and we he pulled away I was out of breath.

He chuckled and smoothed my hair back.  
"Morning," He grinned.  
"Morning," I giggled. He helped me out of bed and I padded to the bathroom to get dressed. I brushed my hair and tied it up. I finished and came out. Carlisle was waiting for me.  
We went to the kitchen and I saw the other were up. Bella and Emmett were playing a video game together. Alice and Edward were playing chess.

Rose and Jasper were doing their own thing. Carlisle led me into the kitchen and I made myself some breakfast. He watched me eat as if it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.  
I ate quickly otherwise I would be late. He took my dishes and washed them a vampire speed. I watched, fascinated.  
We headed to the garage where my car was along with the others.  
"Be good today," Carlisle warned them as we passed. They grinned.  
"Don't be late," I added and the laughed.

Carlisle kissed me goodbye and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I wish we didn't have to work," I pouted. He chuckled and pecked my lips.  
"I'll be home around five tonight. I'm sure the kids will keep you occupied that you won't even miss me," Carlisle teased.  
"I doubt that," I joked and he chuckled. I was just so pleased that he wanted me back here tonight.

He opened the car door for me and I slipped inside. He shut the door and got in his car. I allowed him to go first as he would be much faster than me. I drove to school and parked in the staff parking lot. My heels clicked against the concrete as I headed in. I walked straight to the staff room and made myself some tea.  
"Esme, what happened?" Mrs Cope gasped as she saw me. I blushed. The bruise was still visible, even make up couldn't cover it all.

"Just a little mishap at the mall," I said.  
"Some mishap," she gasped. I nodded. I wasn't comfortable talking about this. Of course, word had spread and there was no secrets in Forks. Except for one. The staff was very sympathetic and the principle asked if I wanted time off. I declined but thanked him for the offer.  
We had morning briefing and the students had started to arrive.

I had my morning English class with the Cullen's. They were all grinning brightly at me and I smiled embarrassed. We continued watching Romeo and Juliet and they had to answer the questions. While the watched I began marking some of their other work. They were all doing really well. Of course the Cullen's papers were exceptional. The bell rang and they all headed out. Alice grinned and waved. Jasper chuckled and took her hand. I smiled. I headed to the staff room to finish my marking and wait for my next class.

My afternoon English classes had Emmett and Rosalie. I was up the front, talking to them about the essay they were going to write when there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned. It was the principle.  
"Esme, a word," he said. I nodded.  
"I want you all to start an introduction to the question on the board," I said and walked out.

_**Rose's POV**_

I looked to Emmett and we both listened harder to what was happening outside. Esme was not alone with the principle. There were two police offers with her.  
"You met Charlie Swan. This is Mark Harper," the principle introduced.  
"It's nice to meet you," Esme said politely.  
"We're here about Charles Everson," Charlie said. I heard Esme's heartbeat pick up.  
"What about him?" Esme asked, a little breathless.

"Due to all the witness that saw the attack we just need evidence from you that the attack was severe and he will be locked away for a long time," Charlie explained.  
"Of course," Esme whispered. I heard a camera flash. They were taking pictures.  
I looked to Emmett sadly. He took my hand.  
"Thank you, Esme. And we are deeply sorry for all of this," Charlie said.  
"I understand," Esme said.

"Will that be all?" the principle said.  
"Yes," Charlie said. I heard the two policeman walk away.  
"Will you be OK to continue for the day?"  
"Yes, I should be fine," Esme said, taking a deep breath.  
Esme came back in and the class quietened down.

"Let me hear your introductions. Who wants to begin?" Esme asked, settling herself back at the front of class. No one said anything. I growled. I raised my hand. Esme smiled thankfully at me.  
"Go ahead Rose," Esme said. I read my introduction and everyone stared at me. Esme smiled.  
"Well done, Rose. That was excellent. You stated everything that you would be covering in the essay and linked it well. It also flowed very nicely," Esme said.  
"Hell yeah it did," Emmett boomed and everyone laughed.

"Settle down," Esme said, amused.  
"Emmett would you like to read yours?" Esme asked.  
"After Rose? Nah, I don't think so. I could never follow that," Emmett said. There was laughter around the room.  
"Anyone else?" Esme asked. She managed to get a few people to read their but not a lot. The bell rang and chatter broke out.

"I wonder what the principle wanted," one boy whispered.  
"What happened to her face?" a girl whispered. Emmett and I packed up slowly. When all the kids were gone and Esme was left we headed to her.  
She smiled at us and sighed deeply.  
"Are you OK?" I asked.  
"You heard?" Esme asked.  
"Of course," Emmett said. "You alright?"

"I will be," Esme said. She smiled. "Come on, you'll be late to your next class."  
"We could keep you company," Emmett said.  
"Nice try. Get to class," Esme laughed. Emmett shrugged.  
"Was worth a try."  
Esme and I laughed. We headed in the same direction. Esme went to the staff room while Emmett and I went to gym.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

The day at the hospital was slow and long. I wanted nothing more than to get back to Esme. I wondered what she was doing.  
"Doctor Cullen, here are the files you wanted," said nurse Shelly. She smiled flirtatiously but I wasn't paying attention to her.  
"Thank you," I said. The nurse sighed.

My shift ended at five and I walked quicker than a human so that I could get home to Esme. I loved thinking that. I sped home and was there faster than usual. With vampire speed I ran into the house.  
"That looks disgusting, Esme," Emmett said from the kitchen.  
"Hush. It's delicious," Esme scolded.  
"What is it?" Jasper asked. They were all in the kitchen.  
"It's called ice cream and chocolate sauce," Esme said.

I went into the kitchen and smiled. They were all sitting around the Island, watching Esme eat her ice cream. She seemed to enjoy herself, looking amused at the children.  
"Really, how can you eat that?" Rose asked, looking disgusted.  
"The same way you drink blood," Esme smiled. Rose didn't look any less appeased.  
Esme saw me and grinned brightly.  
"Hi," I said, going to her. I kissed her gently and she beamed.  
"How was work?" Esme asked.

"Long. I missed you," I said. The kids were grinning.  
"I missed you too," Esme grinned.  
"We'll leave you to your ice cream," Bella said. They all stood.  
"Seriously, how," Emmett said as Rose pushed him out the door. Esme giggled and ate another spoon full.  
"How was your day?" I asked, coming to sit next to her. She sighed.  
"The police came, wanting evidence to use against Charles," Esme sighed. "Hence the ice cream for comfort. It was to tie me over until I saw you."

I wrapped an arm around her and she ate another spoonful.  
"I'm sorry," I said, kissing her temple.  
"It's OK. Charles will be put away for a long time," Esme said.  
I nodded but was still worried about her. She finished her ice cream and leaned into me.

She sighed happily.  
"Much better," she said, snuggling into my chest. I chuckled.  
"I love you," I said. Esme beamed and kissed my jaw.  
"I love you too," Esme breathed.  
"WHIPPED!" Emmett cried and Esme chuckled embarrassed.

"I have marking to do," Esme sighed.  
"mmm, I help," I said. Esme grinned and so together I watched her mark and helped where I could. I read the paper and twirled a piece of her hair around my finger. Never had I been so content.

_Please review and hope you enjoyed._


	14. Fast Forward

_Thanks for all those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 14: Fast forward**

_**Bella's POV**_

Esme and Carlisle had been dating for a few months now and they were inseparable. Esme had moved into the house with us. Carlisle felt it would be much safer and he loved having her in the house. We all did. She was so much fun and she treated us like we were her equals and much like a mother. We had packed up all her stuff and moved her in all in one weekend.

Esme's bruise had faded and her spirit was higher than ever whenever she was around us. Word had broken out around Forks that Carlisle and Esme were dating. Shock went through the school and whispers broke out. The nurses at the hospital were severely disappointed and every time Esme visited him after work they would glare. One of us would always be with Esme so that she wasn't alone and this was appreciated.

She asked us questions about being a vampire but never of our pasts. This surprised us.  
"she's very caring," Edward said, as Esme was sleeping one night. "She just wants us to accept her and be happy."  
"Of course we accept her," Alice cried a little too loudly. Carlisle hushed her from upstairs. Whenever Esme was asleep Carlisle was never too far from her.  
"What does she dream of?" Rose asked.  
"Us. Nearly every night," Edward smiled.

I grinned at him and cuddled up into his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me and hummed my lullaby that he had made for me many years ago.  
Alice froze and we all turned to her. Edward grimaced into my neck.  
"Eugh!" he shuddered.  
"Carlisle, Esme's got the flu," Alice called and I shook my head sympathetically.  
"Thank you, Alice," Carlisle said. He came down and got a glass of water and ran back upstairs.

We all listened. He placed it on the table and crawled into bed next to Esme. She rolled and embraced his coldness. At around 3:30 she stirred.  
"Carlisle," Esme whispered.  
"I'm here," Carlisle murmured.  
"I don't feel so well," Esme moaned.  
Carlisle picked her up and we heard the bathroom door open. A second later Esme was throwing up into the toilet.

"Ahh," Jasper moaned. Alice held him tightly.  
"She's miserable and feels awful," Jasper said sadly.  
"What would make her feel better?" Emmett said, upset that Esme was not feeling well.  
"Just us," Alice said smugly, coming out of a vision.  
Esme was whimpering up stairs and Carlisle was rubbing her back.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I didn't like seeing Esme sick. It made me upset that something could harm her and I didn't want anything to harm her ever again.  
"I'm sorry," Esme whispered, leaning over the bowl.  
"It's fine Esme. It's just the flu," I said rubbing her back. She leaned back against me and moaned.  
"I hate being sick," Esme pouted. I chuckled. I gently lifted her and placed her on the edge of the bath. She steady herself and I got her a wet cloth.

I gently wiped her face and she sighed.  
I heard her stomach gurgle. Esme moaned. I helped her up and pushed her to the toilet. She kneeled down and threw up again. I rubbed her back soothingly. She gagged and sat back. She wiped her mouth with the cloth and leaned back into my arms. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
I kissed her temple and gently scooped her up. Esme moaned.

"Wait," she groaned. I paused. She took a deep breath.  
"OK, but go slow," Esme said. I walked slowly, trying not to jostle her. I laid her on the bed and she curled up. She buried her head in her pillow and moaned.  
"I hate being sick," Esme groaned. She turned and faced me giving me a weak smile. "At least I have you to help me."  
"Forever," I promised.

She sighed and leaned against me. There was knock on the door and Alice stuck her head in.  
"Hey Esme. How are you feeling?" Alice asked.  
"Awful," Jasper said from behind her, walking in. Esme smiled weakly.  
"I'm sorry Jasper," Esme said quietly.  
Jasper was the newest was to our lifestyle but with having Esme around and going to school he was becoming much better.

Jasper smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"We wanted to make you feel better," Alice grinned, folding herself on the floor. Esme focused on her and smiled.  
"Your too sweet," Esme smiled. Jasper followed Alice and sat down beside her. Esme smiled at him too, aware of his control and how well he was doing.  
Jasper smiled at Esme and she gasped.  
"Oh," Esme breathed her eyes closing.

"Thank you Jasper," I said quietly.  
"Thanks Jasper," Esme whispered, falling asleep.  
Jasper and Alice stayed while Esme slept. They watched her, a smile on their faces.  
Alice and Jasper stayed for while, before getting up and leaving me alone with Esme.

She slept for a while thanks to Jasper. When she woke she bolted to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. I brought her the glass of water. She sipped it slowly and I helped her up. She leaned into me and sighed.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked.  
"A bit better," Esme said.

_**Esme's POV**_

My stomach seemed to have settled and Carlisle cold body was keeping me cool from the fever. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed. He scooped me up into his arms and took me to the bed. I sighed and laid down.  
Carlisle smoothed my hair and it felt nice.  
"The worse of it is over," Carlisle assured me.

"Thank god," I breathed and Carlisle chuckled. I laid on my back and breathed deeply.  
"Tell me something," I said.  
"What would you like to know?" Carlisle asked.  
"Anything," I sighed, fingering the cuff of his shirt.  
"I love you," Carlisle said. I smiled.  
"I love you too," I said.

"Is that what you had in mind?" Carlisle asked.  
"No, but it's always nice to hear," I said, grinning brightly.  
"I love you," Carlisle said again. I smiled. He started humming and my eyes got heavier and I started to sink into a slumber.

_**Alice's POV**_

Esme had fallen asleep again. I challenged Edward to a game of chess. He grinned. Our games usually lasted for days. We sat opposite each other, ignoring everyone around us. A vision started to take me but it wasn't about chess.

_We were all standing with our mates, Carlisle alone. Aro stood in front of us, smiling, his eyes red.  
"Hello Carlisle. It's a pleasure to see you again. It's been far too long," Aro said.  
"Indeed it has," Carlisle said.  
"You should come visit more often," Aro smiled.  
"Do I smell human?" Caius asked, red eyes wide. Carlisle jaw clenched._

Edward was gazing at me when I came out of it.  
"Carlisle," I said, still looking at Edward. He looked anxious.  
"Yes," Carlisle said from upstairs.  
"We are going to have visitors in a few days," Edward said.  
"Who?" Emmett asked.  
"Aro and Caius," I said.

"When?' Carlisle asked, his voice tense.  
"A few days," I said. Carlisle sighed.  
"OK, I think of what to do," Carlisle said eventually.  
"Maybe she could stay down in La Push while they are here," Bella suggested.  
"That might work," Edward said.  
"It may," Carlisle said quietly.

"I wouldn't be able to see her but she would be safer down there," I said.  
Everyone was listening to our conversation by now.  
"We'll discuss it with Esme when she wakes," Carlisle said.  
"Which will be when?" Emmett muttered.  
"At least school will be over by the time they get here," Rose said.  
School was finishing tomorrow and spring break would begin. We were all excited about this because Rose, Bella and I could take Esme on a girl shopping trip and go to the spa. Edward snickered and I glared at him.

"Carlisle," Esme murmured softly in her sleep. We all snickered and Carlisle growled softly from upstairs.

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	15. Escape

_Thanks for all those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

**Chapter 15: Escape **

_**Esme's POV**_

I had taken the last day of school off because I was still feeling a bit sick from the flu. The kids had taken the day off school to stay with me and Carlisle was working at the hospital. I had woken up and Carlisle wasn't there. I pouted but he had left me a note that had me grinning.  
Emmett spent the rest of the morning laughing until Rose threatened him with no sex. That made me blush and Jasper looked away awkwardly.

I waited for Carlisle to come home and when I saw his car I smiled. Jasper smiled at me from across the room and I smiled sheepishly. Carlisle was inside in a couple of seconds and he grinned at me.  
"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me. I smiled.  
"Much better then yesterday," I said and he grinned.  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
He took my hand and led me to his office. I love his office. It was filled with antiques and smelled of him.

He led me to his seat and pulled me into his lap.  
"I have something to share with you," Carlisle said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"What is it?" I asked, curious.  
"In a couple of days some visitors will be stopping by," Carlisle explained.  
"Visitors?" I asked, shaking my head, confused.  
"Other vampires," Carlisle elaborated. "They don't have the same lifestyle as we do."

"Lifestyle? Oh, you mean they don't feed of animals," I said, shivering. Carlisle nodded and held me tighter.  
"I don't want to temp them in anyway. Your much to special to me," Carlisle said, nuzzling my neck.  
My breath hitched and I understood his meaning.  
"Of course," I said, threading my fingers through his. "I could spend the day down at La Push."  
"That's a good suggestion," Carlisle said.

"Do you know these visitors?" I asked.  
"Yes. When I was alone I used to live them. But I didn't adapt to their lifestyle and much preferred mine much to their displeasure. I ended up leaving them," Carlisle said. I wondered what lifetime he was thinking off.  
"Wow," I breathed, amazed. He chuckled.  
"I'll take you down tomorrow to La Push," Carlisle breathed in my ear.

"You don't have to," I started but Carlisle cut me off.  
"I want to," Carlisle assured me. I smiled.  
"I won't see you for a few days will I," I said sadly.  
"That's a long time for you," Carlisle sighed. "It will be for me too."  
"I'll miss you," I said sadly.  
"I'll miss you so much," Carlisle said.

I smiled and gently kissed his jaw. He hummed and I moved for his jaw to his lips. My lips moulded around his and I breathed in his scent. My fingers trailed to his collar, fingering it, before moving to his hair. Carlisle hand rubbed me arms before one trailed up past my shoulder, his thumbing skimming my neck before his fingers tangled in my hair.

I couldn't get enough. My heart beat was racing and my lungs burned for oxygen. But I didn't care. I needed more. I boldly traced my tongue against his lower lip. He tightened his grip and pulled me closer. A growl rumbled in his chest. I shifted, pulling myself flush against his body.  
I needed air. I ripped back and took a gasping breath. Carlisle was watching me anxiously but there was desire there. I whimpered. I actually whimpered and planted my lips back on his, my tongue tracing his lips again.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Esme was testing my control and I felt is slipping. I didn't desire her blood. I did but never enough to bite her. No I desired her. What she was doing. Her tongue traced my lips and I _had _to taste her. I parted my lips and my cold tongue met hers. Esme moaned and pushed herself even closer.  
She made me feel like a teenager.

I had to pull away but I didn't want to. Esme heart was beating so fast and she was so warm. I pulled away and she gasped for breath.  
"Esme," I breathed, coming out as a growl. Her fingers tightened in my hair and I closed my eyes, savouring the feel.  
"Esme," I growled again.  
"I'm...not...sorry," she panted and I chuckled.

I rested my forehead against hers and waited for her breathing to return to normal. She gently let her fingers trail from hair down to my chest. I let my fingers from her hair and rubbed her arms.  
"Your dangerous for my health if you continue to kiss like that," Esme teased and I chuckled.  
"I'm going to miss you so much, my darling," I sighed. Esme stroked my cheek.  
"We'll be together again soon," Esme told me. "I promise."  
I rubbed my nose against hers and breathed in her scent.

Unfortunately as it got later Esme got more tired and she fell asleep in my arms. The morning came much to quickly for my liking. Esme woke and Alice immediately whisked her away to get ready, much to the amusement of Esme. Esme dressed while Rose packed her things. Too soon we ready to go. Esme hugged them all goodbye.  
"Be good," Esme said and they chuckled. Emmett pulled her into a bear hug and Esme gasped.  
"Emmett," she laughed. I chuckled and Emmett let out a great booming laugh.

I took Esme to the car and we sped off down to La Push. I held her hand the whole way. Too soon we were at Billy's and he was waiting for her out the front.  
I opened the door for her and helped her out. I also took her bag. She smiled at me and took my hand.  
"How you going?" Billy asked us in greeting.  
"Fabulous," Esme beamed and I chuckled but nodded in agreement.

"I'll be back on Monday morning to pick you up," I told Esme. She beamed and hugged me tightly.  
"I'll miss you," Esme whispered. I hugged her back.  
"I'll miss you too, my love," I whispered in her ear. Leaving her was the hardest thing to do. Esme waved until I could no longer see her.

_**Esme's POV**_

I missed him already. I loved him so much. I smiled at Billy and he took me inside.

_**Rose's POV**_

Carlisle didn't want Aro or Caius to know that Esme had been living here but we all knew it was no use. When Aro touched Carlisle he would know. Why they were even coming I had no idea. I had never met them before but Edward had. I heard Carlisle car driving up. In a few seconds he was back. He looked sad that Esme wasn't there with him. He really loved her.

"How did she go?" Jasper asked. I was really surprised at Jasper too. He never got involved with humans but here he was concerned for Esme. This woman sure did have an effect on the family.  
"She was fine," Carlisle answered.  
"we miss her too," Jasper said, a small smile on her face.  
"Probably not as much as you," I said with a smirk. Carlisle smiled. He came to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you. All of you for accepting Esme," Carlisle said. "I don't think I have thanked you yet."  
"It's fine," Alice said, skipping in. She kissed Carlisle's cheek. "We all love her. She's so easy to get along with. She's like a mum."  
Carlisle smiled brightly.  
"When are our guest arriving?" Bella asked, walking in.  
"Very soon," Alice said. "We got Esme out at a good time."

"Don't worry Carlisle," Edward said, jogging in. "I doubt Aro will do anything."  
"I'm not sure," Carlisle said, concerned. We shrugged not knowing what to say. We cleaned up and before we knew it they were here.  
Emmett was by my side in a minute. He took my hand and I squeezed it.  
"Welcome, Aro and Caius. It's been so long," Carlisle greeted, shaking each their hands.

Aro smile had been polite but know he was grinning brightly. He had seen Carlisle thoughts.  
"So much has happened since we last spoke," Aro said, grinning gleefully. Carlisle smiled but it seemed strained to me.  
"You must be Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Bella," Aro said, looking to all of. I wasn't surprised he knew us by name. "It's nice to see you again, Edward."

"You too," Edward said, his arm around Bella's waist, holding tightly. Caius eyes us all quietly.  
"Who this Esme that has entered you heart?" Aro asked Carlisle. This time he did wince.  
"She lives here in Forks. I met her treating her to an injury," Carlisle said.  
"She seems very important to you. Your mate perhaps," Aro said, fishing for details.  
"It would seem," Carlisle answered curtly.

"I hope you intend to change her," Caius said, speaking for the first time. "You know the rules."  
Carlisle nodded sharply.  
"I have seen that Esme will be one of us," Alice said, speaking up. Aro turned to her.  
"May I?' Aro asked, holding out his hand.

Alice stepped forward but Jasper never let go of her hand. Alice placed her petite hand in his and he closed his eyes. He opened them not long after and grinned. Alice pulled her hand back and Jasper yanked her back to his side. I didn't blame him. This vampire gave me the creeps.  
"Amazing," Aro breathed. "Such a unique gift."  
Jasper was glaring hard and I suddenly felt very hostile.  
"Jasper, ease it down," Emmett said. Jasper sent calming waves out to everyone. Aro was still grinning brightly.

Aro and Caius held no real interest in Emmett and I, which we were grateful for. They asked us questions but not many were directed to us. This would be a long visit.  
Carlisle looked at ease but after speaking to Jasper in hushed whispers he was anxious.  
"I was hoping to meet Esme," Aro said.  
"She is visiting friends," Carlisle said sharply. Aro understood the underlying message. Back off.  
"A shame," Aro said. Caius grunted in disagreement.

I thought this would be a smooth visit and it seemed that way. It was around midnight when everything went to hell. Alice gasped from somewhere in the house.  
"NO!" Edward cried.  
"What is it?" I demanded.  
"Charles escaped. He's after Esme," Alice cried. Carlisle growled and took to the car and was driving away in seconds.

"I don't think he'll make it," Alice whispered, horrified.  
"Jasper, Emmett, Edward go after him," I instructed. They were out the door before I finished.  
"Sorry, Aro, Caius. Our apologies," Bella said.  
"Not to worry. I see how this Esme is important to Carlisle. Hopefully he will be able to change her before all is lost," Aro said casually. We nodded, praying that he got to her.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	16. Reborn

_Thanks to all those who reviewed and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!_

**Chapter 16: Reborn **

_**Esme's POV**_

It was getting late and Billy had gone to bed. I sighed and started getting ready for bed myself. I missed Carlisle and didn't know if I would be able to sleep without him. The house was empty. Jacob and Nessie had gone camping for the spring break with the rest of the wolves. Only Sam, the pack leader remained with a few new wolves.

I pulled on my night clothes and slid into the spare bed that Billy had kindly given me. I tossed and turned, never really falling into a deep slumber. I was slightly sleeping when I was jolted awake by a hand pressed over my mouth. Charles twisted smirk glinted above me. I tried to scream but it was muffled by his hand.  
"Miss me?" He asked. Tears pricked my eyes, I was frozen in fear. My only hope was that Alice was seeing this.

"You're going to pay Esme. If I can't have you, nobody can," Charles whispered evilly. I whimpered. He duck taped my mouth shut and I whimpered. I tried to scream but he slapped me hard across the face. My vision blurred with the blow. Charles picked me up as if I was a rag doll and put me over his shoulder. He carried me down stairs quietly and out into the road. We walked to a car that had been parked down the road. He threw my in the back, my arm hitting the door frame with a sickening crunch. I screamed in pain but it was muffled. I sobbed pathetically and he started to drive.

I wanted Carlisle. I sobbed and sobbed, praying that he got to me in time.  
"You little bitch. You're going to pay for running and putting me in jail," Charles growled. I whimpered. I didn't know how he escaped. I knew these roads well and knew where he was taking me. To the cliffs. I sobbed harder. He eventually pulled to a stop and got out. I prepared myself, ready to strike. He opened the door and I lashed out. I kicked him. I got him in the stomach. He growled my ankle and twisted. I screamed. He yanked me out of the car and started dragging me through the dirt. Everything was ripping at my skin.

My night clothes were thin and were ripping. I sobbed. He left and jogged back to the car and came back with rope. I sobbed. He bound my legs and hands tightly. There would be no way I could get loose. I sobbed.  
"See you in hell Esme, you little worthless, unlovable whore," Charles snarled. He yanked me up and took me to the edge of the cliff. I was bleeding badly and my vision was blurring.

He laughed and the pushed me off. I screamed but nobody would hear. I hit the water and it was like a thousand knifes hitting my body. The waves crashed against me, throwing me into the side of the cliffs, bashing my body. I had no idea what was up and what was down. I was lost and running out of air. I looked around frantically but could see nothing in the dark. All I could think of was Carlisle. He face, his voice. Everything was starting to blur and my lung burned for air.

Then Carlisle's face appeared in front mine, his face anxious. He grabbed my body and I ignored the pain. He ripped off the tape and he started swimming to the surface. We broke and I took a massive gasp for air. I coughed and spluttered but everything was starting to go black.  
"Stay with me Esme," Carlisle's frantic voice broke the darkness.

I was vaguely aware that we were moving. I felt the water weigh me down and cascade off me. Carlisle had me in my arms.  
"Where is he?" Carlisle growled dangerously.  
"Out cold. Jasper and Emmett are taking him to jail. They'll dump him outside the front of the prison. They won't be seen," Edwards voice sounded. I couldn't see.  
"I'll kill him," Carlisle growled.  
NO! He couldn't. I wouldn't let Carlisle lower himself to Charles standard.  
"Esme doesn't want you to lower yourself to Charles's standard," Edward relayed.

I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy. Everything was hurting.  
"She's aware of what we're saying?" Carlisle asked.  
"Vaguely. She's fading, Carlisle. You need to bite her now," Edward said.  
Yes. Bite me. I want to be with you. Don't leave me.  
"She wants you too," Edward said.  
"Don't worry Esme. I won't leave you," Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"We need to go now," Carlisle said. I faded in and out. The next thing I was aware of was Carlisle voice in my ear.  
"I love you," Carlisle said. He needed to no.  
"ov..o..o," I choked. His lips pressed to my neck, then there was pain.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I saw Charles throw my Esme off a cliff and saw red. I slammed the breaks on and all but ripped the car door of the hinges. Charles turned, stunned. I flung him out of the way and dived off after Esme. I found her struggling for breath, looking around widely. The dick had tied her up. I ripped the tape of her mouth and her eyes met mine. I swam to the surface fast and made sure her head broke. She gasped for breath and coughed and spluttered.

"Stay with me Esme," I pleaded. I didn't know if she could hear me. I quickly swam to the shore with her in my arms, ripping the ropes to shred in the process. I carried her out and she was limp in my arms. She was bleeding badly and she smelt so good. Edward came running to me, eyes widening at the sight of Esme.

"Where is he?" I growled dangerously.  
"Out cold. Jasper and Emmett are taking him to jail. They'll dump him outside the front of the prison. They won't be seen," Edwards said, his gaze hard.  
"I'll kill him," I growled.  
How dare he do this to Esme. He would pay for all that he had done.  
"Esme doesn't want you to lower yourself to Charles's standard," Edward said, looking at Esme. I looked down at her limp form. Her heart beat was getting faint.

"She's aware of what we're saying?" I asked, amazed.  
"Vaguely. She's fading, Carlisle. You need to bite her now," Edward said. "She wants you too."  
"Don't worry Esme. I won't leave you," I whispered in her ear.  
Edward and I took off running. With each moment her heart beat grew fainter and I was afraid that we wouldn't make it in time. When the house came into view Alice and Rose appeared. They threw open the door and I ran in.  
"The beds ready," Alice said, running after us. I put her down on the bed, her body limp.

"I love you," I said in to her ear, praying she could hear me.  
"ov..o..o," Esme choked. My unbeating heart broke. I pressed my lips to her neck and sunk my teeth into her. She tasted so sweet and mouth watering. She drew in a choky gasp and I knew the venom had pierced her and was in her blood stream. I forced myself to pull away and leaned back. Alice, Rose, Bella and Edward all stood by the door, watching in sympathy.  
"It will work," Alice assured me and I was so glad for her gift. I stroked Esme's hair and prayed.

_**Esme's POV**_

I felt like I was on fire. Every inch of my burned so much. I wanted to die. I wanted this to all end. I was on a bed with a thousand candles under me I was sure. I wanted to scream out in pain and cry from it all but my mouth was locked shut and everything seemed to heavy.

I don't know how long I was there. Sometimes I did scream and it pierced the night. It scared me. I was vaguely aware that someone was around me. I couldn't be sure though. I was sure I was in hell and no longer with Carlisle. This made it burn harder and I cried out, sobbing.

Eventually the fire didn't burn as badly. Was it a trap? Leading me into a false sense of security? I couldn't be sure.  
"A few hours and she'll be done," Alice's voice sounded through the burn.  
"Poor Jasper," Rose's voice cut through.  
"He'll be fine. He needed to hunt anyway," Alice said.  
O no. I had caused Jasper to leave.

"It's nearly done Esme," Carlisle's voice sounded in my ear. I felt his hand in mine. He was here. I tried to grab his hand but I couldn't get it to move without a fierce burn going through it. I needed him to stay, I don't want him to leave. He had to stay and he needed to no. I could feel another sob coming.  
"Don't leave Carlisle," Edward's voice broke through the burn and the sob that was coming backed off.  
"Why would I leave her?" Carlisle said, slightly angry.

"She's aware that you holding her hand. She doesn't want you to leave her. She needs you to be here," Edward relayed.  
"She can hear us?" Rose asked.  
Yes. Keep talking.  
"Yes, she wants us to keep talking," Edward said.  
Thank you, Edward.  
"Your welcome, Esme," Edward said and I could hear a smile in his voice.

"We won't leave you," Carlisle said, and I felt his lips at my temple.  
"Emmett can't wait to arm wrestle with you Esme," Rose said. "He wants to see if he can beat a newborn."  
Newborn. A new vampire. Everything was much more enhanced like their speed and strength. That would be me. Would I hurt Emmett?  
"Only a bit," Edward said.

I didn't want that. Edward snickered. Carlisle squeezed my hand and I was glad that he did.  
I was starting to hear things that I usually wouldn't be able to hear. I need to see Carlisle and tell me everything would be OK.  
"She needs you to tell her it will be OK," Edward relayed for me.  
"Of course it will Esme. I'll protect you. I love you," Carlisle whispered in my ear and I could his feel his lips on my forehead.  
"She loves you too."

Hours seemed so long. My heart started to beat so fast and this scared me. Carlisle held my hand.  
"It's the end," Alice said.  
Suddenly my heart stopped. There was nothing. I was still alive.  
"Esme, can you sit up?' Carlisle asked.  
I opened my eyes slowly and was stunned by what I saw. I could see every dust particle, every crack and smudge in the ceiling.

Slowly my eyes flickered around and I saw Rose, Bella, Alice and Edward smiling brightly at me. They were even more beautiful. My gaze went to Carlisle and he looked anxious. I smiled and he smiled back, looking relieved. I sat up but much to quickly and I nearly lost my balance. Carlisle steady me. I felt like I needed to get head rush but it never came. Edward snickered and I glared at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Carlisle?" I asked and my eyes went wide. My voice had changed. It chimed like the others.  
"It's OK, Esme," Carlisle said. I smiled and hugged him tightly, my arms around his neck. Carlisle chuckled and then winced.  
"Esme, darling. Could you loosen your grip. You're a bit stronger than me at the moment," Carlisle said.  
"Opps," I said and loosened my grip but did release him.

I looked him in the eye and smiled.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

_Please review and I hope you enjoyed!_


	17. Newborn

_Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

**Chapter 17: Newborn**

_**Esme's POV**_

Carlisle smiled at me and took my hand. He helped me up and I stood, adjusting to my new body. Alice was grinning brightly at me and I smiled back. Downstairs I could hear Jasper and Emmett moving around. Had they just gotten back? Were they OK?  
"They're fine," Edward smiled. I nodded in thanks.  
"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.  
"A bit disoriented," I said honestly, still stunned by my voice. I looked down at my hands and saw they were as pale as Carlisle's. I looked at out interlocked fingers and saw our colour was the same.

I smiled at this.  
"Show her what she looks like," Rose said, grinning brightly.  
"It may shock her," Carlisle said.  
"It's OK," I said. Carlisle smiled at me. He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. My reflection looked like a stranger. We had the same shape and my hair was the same. But I was different. More beautiful.  
"You look stunning," Carlisle said, kissing my cheek. I smiled at him. The big difference was my eyes. They were blood red.

"How long until my eyes are like yours?" I asked, squeezing his hand lightly.  
"A few months. The animal blood will dilute the colour. It will depend if you have any slip ups along the way," Carlisle said.  
"Slip ups?" I asked, confused.  
"If you accidently attack a human," Carlisle said. I gasped. I didn't want that.  
"Don't worry. They whole family will help you. You have nothing to fear," Carlisle assured me.

There was a burning in my throat that I needed to get rid of.  
"Can I have some water," I asked. Carlisle turned surprised.  
"I'm afraid water won't help. You need to hunt. You're thirsty. I'm sorry we should of done that sooner," Carlisle said.  
"It's OK. I wasn't thinking of it until now and now I can't stop," I said, rubbing my throat.  
"Blood will help," Carlisle said.

He pulled me into the room and from the closet took a new pair of pants of mine and one of his shirts.  
"Just in case," Carlisle smiled. I looked down and was aware that I had a wardrobe change.  
"Who changed me?" I asked, fingering the clothes. I poked a small hole through it. I withdrew my hand in shock.  
"Your clothes were torn to shreds. I did," Carlisle said.  
"Thank you," I said. I was pictured with an onslaught of that day. Charles kidnapping me, dragging me.

Edward winced and I looked to him apologetically.  
"Sorry," I whispered. He nodded but he still looked pained. Carlisle looked between the two of us but did say anything.  
"I will take Esme alone," Carlisle said. The others nodded and walked out.  
Carlisle took my hand and my throat burned.

He took me downstairs were Jasper and Emmett were grinning at me.  
"Welcome back from the living," Emmett cried and I giggled at his theatrics.  
"Good luck," Jasper said and I smiled in thanks, nervous. Carlisle took me out the back door and across the lawn to the river.  
"Watch me," Carlisle said. He took a few running steps and launched himself across and landed gracefully on the other side.

I could do that. I hoped. I took a few running steps and leapt. I landed further than him and grinned brightly. He ran to me and grinned happily.  
"Very graceful," he said. I waited for the blood to pool in my checks but it didn't. He took my hand and we were running. I felt the wind sweeping back my hair and I felt alive. Never had I felt anything like this. I wanted to keep running but Carlisle to slow and I fell into step with him.

He chuckled at me and I knew I was smiling brightly with pleasure.  
"OK Esme. What do you hear?" Carlisle asked.  
"Everything," I said and he chuckled again.  
"Listen closely," Carlisle said. Holding both my hands in his.  
I listened. I could hear bugs chirping and birds. A soft thumping. Thumping? A heart beat.  
"A heart beat," I whispered. I took a sniff and smelt what I thought was deer.  
"Is that...deer?" I asked. Carlisle grinned.  
"Very good. Are you ready?" He asked.  
"I don't know what to do," I said.

"Just let your instincts take over," Carlisle assured me. So I did. Then I was running again. I saw a deer and pounced. I tackled the beast to the ground and snapped the neck. I sunk my teeth into it and drank greedily. Much to quickly the blood was drained and it was empty. My throat still burned so I took off after another one. After having drunk three deer's I felt content and then burn wasn't as bad.  
I looked up to see Carlisle smiling at me.  
"You did well. Much better than Rose's first hunt," Carlisle grinned. I didn't see how. My clothes were smeared with blood and ripped.

I folded my arms across my chest in embarrassment. Carlisle handed me the clothes.  
"I don't want to rip them," I said. He smiled softly.  
He ripped my shirt off and in less than a second he was doing the buttons up of the new shirt on me. He handed me the pants.  
"Pretend that it's a wet tissue that your holding that can easily break if you pull to hard," Carlisle said. I nodded. He turned around. I ripped the others pants off and gently pulled on the new ones. I grinned, they didn't rip.

"You can turn now," I said and Carlisle did.  
"Are you full?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.  
"Let's head back then," Carlisle said. I took his hand and we were running again. I followed my scent back and then took off running as fast as I could. Carlisle chuckled and tried to keep up. I jumped over the river and jumped up and down that I had won. Carlisle laughed and pulled me into his arms. I kissed him gently. It was different. His lips were moulding against mine now in sync. He tasted eve better than I remembered. I wrapped my arms around his necks and pulled myself closer.

No longer would he have to worry about breaking me.  
"Careful Esme," Carlisle murmured against my lips.  
"Sorry," I giggled and he chuckled.  
"How are you taking everything in?' Carlisle asked. I looked around.  
"It's so much different," I breathed. "Everything is so much clearer."

"It will take a while to get used to," Carlisle said.  
I nodded. "After hunting I don't feel tired. Do you feel like this always?"  
"Yes, at first it was strange but you will get used to this," Carlisle assured me.  
The kids came bounding out and stood around us.  
"Esme, will you please arm wrestle me?" Emmett cried. I looked to Carlisle who chuckled and nodded.

We laid down on the grass and I took his hand. They were all grinning at me. Emmett had a goofy grin on his face. We started to push against each other. The others cheered and Alice looked smug. Emmett grin started to fade as he concentrated. I pushed harder and his hand slipped back.  
He looked shocked. I bit my lip. Should I? I didn't want to take this away from Emmett, seeing as strength was his thing.

"Do it Esme," Alice cried. The others nodded. I bit my lip and slammed his hand down. Emmett groaned and I jumped up feeling guilty.  
"Best two out of three," Emmett cried, jumping up too. As a human I would of missed the action but now I can see everything.  
"Not today, Emmett. Give Esme some time to adjust," Carlisle said, taking my hand.

"Sorry," I said. He shrugged.  
"That's OK," Emmett grinned. "Carlisle has to go to work sometime,"  
"Emmett," Carlisle warned. "Don't even think about it."  
I shook my head at his antics and smiled.  
"Maybe Esme should clean up," Rose suggested.  
"Yeah, there are twigs and leaves all through her hair," Alice tutted.

I looked down embarrassed. Carlisle rubbed my shoulder soothingly.  
"Don't be embarrassed," Carlisle murmured. He took my hand and led me into the house and to our room. He led me to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and groaned. I was a mess.  
"How did you not laugh at me. I look horrible," I said. Carlisle chuckled.  
"That would of be un-gentlemen of me," Carlisle said. I smiled.  
"Would you help? I'm afraid I'll pull my hair out," I pouted.

"Of course. Don't worry. You'll learn to control you strength," Carlisle assured me and with quick fingers pulled out every leaf and twig that had tangled in my hair. I watched in awe as he worked with quick fingers. He picked up a brush and handed it to me. I gripped it but to hard and the handle snapped and crumbled in my hand.  
"O no!" I gasped, looking at the crumbled mess in my hand.  
"It's OK," Carlisle said, kissing my cheek. He took the rubble and threw it in the bon. He ran the head of the brush through my hair until it was smooth.

I knew it would take me a while to get used to my new strength and my new body but I wouldn't be able to do it on my own. Carlisle rested his hands on my shoulder and I looked at his face. He looked concerned.  
"We never really discussed you becoming a vampire," Carlisle said. He looked so sad. "I never gave you a choice."  
"Carlisle," I said softly, turning to face him. "I love you. I know we never discussed me becoming a vampire but I never want to leave you or this family."

Carlisle kissed me and I hugged him, trying not to hold him to tightly.  
"I'm glad you saved me. If you hadn't...who knows what Charles would of done to me," I said. Carlisle held me tightly and I embraced his warmth.  
"He'll never be able to hurt you again, Esme. I promise and I'm so sorry that I didn't get to you in time. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Shh, there is nothing to forgive because you did save me," I smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you."  
He smiled and kissed my head. I knew everything would be OK.

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	18. Proposal

_Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 18: Proposal **

_**Carlisle's POV**_

It had been a few month since Esme had been changed and so much had happened. Edward and Jasper pulled me aside and told me that Charles had been taken to maximum security prison where he would be under constant surveillance. When I flung him back I had broken a couple of ribs, not that I was sorry. Jasper and Emmett had done a number on him too before the dropped him off.

Esme had been told that he was back in prison. She had taken the news well but she was still scared about what he had done to her.  
Esme was doing well and her eyes had started to change to butterscotch. The whole family had been supportive of her and helped along. Jasper was helping Esme control he blood lust. Jasper and Esme helped each other out and were slowly learning their control.

We had to move. Esme death had been faked, much to her disappointment and sadness. I had put my resignation to the hospital and we had moved to Alaska. We found a place in the forest, far from humans so that Esme wouldn't lose control. When we moved Esme spent her days decorating the house. Everyone admitted she had fantastic taste. Lucky it was still spring break and the kids could help Esme while I got a job at the local hospital.

So the months passed. There had a been a few close calls and Esme nearly attacked a human but she managed to get her away. She spent the rest of the day sobbing in my arms.  
But now she was doing better. Rose and Bella along with Emmett were taking her to the mall to get more used to the smell of human blood.  
"You'll be fine. I'm keeping an eye on your future and will ring if you need to leave," Alice said. Esme hugged her.

"Thank you, darling," Esme said, kissing her cheek.  
Esme looked to me and hurried into my arms. I hugged her and kissed her lightly.  
"You'll be fine," I assured her. She bit her lip, looking nervous.  
"Do you think I'm ready," Esme asked. I took my hands in hers and kissed her knuckles.  
"I know you're ready. I'll be here when you get back," I smiled at her. "Go buy something beautiful."  
Esme grinned at me and she headed out with.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Alice turned to me and squealed loudly. I looked to her startled.  
"You're going to propose," Alice squealed. I looked to her shocked.  
"I am?'  
"The thought has crossed your mind recently," Edward said, smirking.  
"I...Yes I had been thinking of asking Esme's hand in marriage," I said, a smile spreading across her face.

"It's about time," Alice squealed. "Oh I can't wait to start planning."  
"She has to say yes first," I said, amused. I hoped she would say yes.  
"She will. She's been thinking about it," Edward said.  
"She has?" I asked, stunned.  
"Yes, she really loves you," Edward said. They both grinned at me.

I had been thinking about Esme and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Edward grin grew more pronounced and Alice squealed again.  
"Oh this is so exciting," Alice said.  
"Have you got a ring?" Edward asked.  
I shook my head.  
"I have a ring. It's very old. It belonged to my mother," I said, thinking to the box that I kept hidden.

"She'll love it," Alice said, grinning. "Especially since it means so much to you."  
I grinned. Now all I have to do is figure out how to propose.  
"Don't worry, we'll help you if you need it," Edward said and I smiled thankfully at him.  
"Do you think it's too soon to ask her?" I asked.  
"Esme is from modern time, although she does enjoy the past and has much of their traits. But people get married quickly these days," Edward said.

"Esme wants this. She wants to be your wife. She loves you very much," Alice smiled softly. I smiled at the thought.  
"It looks like you have some planning to do before they get back," Edward grinned.

_**Emmett's POV**_

Shopping was boring but I was happy to escort Esme around the mall and protect if she needed to be protected. She was like the mum we all needed. She was very maternal. At the moment, Bella, Rose and Esme were looking at dresses.  
"How about this one?" Rose asked, pressing the dress to her body.  
"Hot babe," I grinned. Rose winked at me.

"It looks beautiful," Esme smiled. She was flicking through the rack as well. She pulled out a green dress. It was beautiful.  
"Esme, you should get that," Bella gasped. "It would look beautiful on you."  
"But we have spent so much already," Esme said. We had, but we had more than enough money. That was being a part of the Cullen family. We all contributed and shared everything. We were a family and now we were complete with Esme.

"Get Esme, so then Carlisle can take it off you," I said, waggling my eyebrows. If Esme could blush she would be.  
"Emmett," Esme scolded me, looking embarrassed.  
"What?' I asked.  
"Don't. Carlisle is a gentlemen, something I haven't seen in a long time," Esme said quietly. Oh. Charles. The dick. I would of love to beat the guy to death but at least he will rot in jail.

"We're getting it," Rose decided, obviously her thoughts were on the same track as mine.  
"How are you feeling?" Bella asked as Rose strutted to the cash register.  
"I'm good. My throat burns a bit, but I'm managing," Esme smiled.  
"Well your doing awesome," I said, giving her an encouraging smile. She smiled back and patted my arm.  
"Thank you, Emmett. Thank you all for coming with me. I know these past few months have been difficult for all of you," Esme said, smiling gratefully at us.

"Esme, your family. We love you. We all went through this," Bella said. "Some of us didn't have the support that we needed."  
I squeezed her hand, knowing she was talking about Jasper and Alice.  
"Thank you for being here for me," I said. They all grinned at me. Rose came back, bags in arm.  
"Maybe we should call it a day," I said, once she was back. "I don't want to push my luck."

"Of course. You've done really well," Bella smiled. We hovered around. We had Esme in the middle encase we needed to retrain her in anyway. We walked swiftly out of the mall and to the car. Esme climbed in and I got behind the wheel and we took of driving home. We got there quickly and we climbed out. I got the bags and Esme rushed in.

We followed her in and she smiling brightly at Carlisle. When would those to get married. They were so made for each other. Edward snickered and winked at me. My mouth fell open. He was going to propose?  
Edward nodded. I grinned. O this would be good.

"I did it," Esme said excitedly, hugging Carlisle tightly. Her newborn strength was fading but she was still strong. "I didn't attack anyone."  
"I'm so proud of you," Carlisle said and Esme grinned brightly.  
"Will you come hunting with me?" Esme asked. Her eyes were starting to look black.  
"Of course," Carlisle said, taking her hand. They grinned at us.  
"Thank you again for taking me," Esme said.

"No problem," I grinned. Carlisle smiled and the two of them left. We waited until they were out of earshot before talking.  
"He's going to propose!" I yelled.  
"Shh, Esme might hear," Alice growled. Jasper calmed us all down.  
"Yes, he has the ring and everything," Edward grinned.  
"Yes!" I cried and we laughed.

_**Esme's POV**_

Carlisle took my hand and we took off at a slow place, just strolling together and spending as much time as possible before he had to work again. I smiled up at him and he kissed my hand. I loved it when he did that. It showed that he was different and a gentleman. The man I loved.  
"He's going to propose!" Emmett yelled. We both froze, Carlisle's eyes went wide. I turned to him.

"Shh, Esme might hear," Alice growled.  
"Yes, he has the ring and everything," Edward said.  
"Yes!" Emmett yelled.  
Carlisle closed his eyes and breathed deeply.  
"Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said, opening his eyes and looking at me.  
"You want to marry me?" I asked, still stunned.  
"Yes Esme. I love you more than anything in this life. I was hoping for something more romantic as you deserve so much but it seems the kids had other ideas," Carlisle chuckled.

From his pocket he pulled out a ring. It was old, but sparkled in the light and was antique.  
"This was my mothers. It was given to me to give to the women I loved in hope that she would take my hand in marriage," Carlisle said.  
If I could cry tears would be streaming down my cheeks.  
"I love you Esme. I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you. You are my heart and my soul and it is you that I have been waiting for," Carlisle said. He kneeled to the ground on one knee. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Carlisle, of course I will. I love you more than anything," I cried, smiling brightly. He grinned brightly and sprung to his feet, lifting me by the waist and twirling me around. I kissed him deeply and with all the passion that I possessed. I drank him in. He lowered me to the ground but his lips never left mine. He gently pulled away and took my left hand. He slid the ring onto my finger and never had I felt so complete.

He kissed the ring and smiled at me. I grinned back.  
"I love you. With all my heart," I said. "You've made me the happiest vampire alive."  
"I love you, Esme. More than anything," Carlisle said. I kissed him deeply, thrusting my tongue boldly into his mouth.  
He groaned and pinned me to a tree.

Carlisle was far too much of a gentleman to let us get to far but his fingers did hold my hip and start to slid under my top before he controlled himself.  
Never had I been this happy in my life. And I owed it all to Carlisle Cullen.

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please review!_


	19. Mr and Mrs Cullen

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 19: Mr and Mrs Cullen**

_**Esme's POV**_

Being a vampire we didn't need to sleep which benefitted me because I had a wedding to plan. With the help of Alice, Bella and Rose everything got done in half the time. It was only going to a be a small wedding outdoors at our house. Everyone was excited and it was amplified by Jasper. He tried to rein Alice in for me but to no such luck.

I giggled but thanked him for his effort. The girls had taken me dress shopping and I found the perfect dress. The bodice was beaded with silver and gold and tight which flowed out in layers of white fabric. I had high shoes that were white and beautiful. I was so glad that my newborn strength had faded and that I was no longer tearing my clothes trying to get them on.

The girls awed me and told me it was the one. We bought it and had to hide it from Carlisle who kept trying to peek. We would be getting a minister in the town to conduct the ceremony. Alice and Rose had organised all the flowers for me and had two days before the wedding started decorating the backyard. I wasn't allowed to help as it was my wedding and I was to enjoy it and leave all the stressful things to them.

Then finally the day arrived. As tradition the bride was not to be seen by the groom before the wedding so the boys had taken Carlisle hunting. I had gone early in the morning. The girls dragged me to the bathroom and began doing my hair. The curled it and pinned it up in a elegant style.  
I didn't feel I needed make up but the girls put a little on me and it did look beautiful.  
The ceremony would begin at ten. The kids would be the only witnesses.  
I dressed and was starting to get very excited but also a bit nervous.

"You'll be Mrs Cullen in no time," Alice assured me and I grinned. Mrs Cullen. I loved the sound of that.  
I could hear that Carlisle was back. I desperately wanted to be in his arms.  
"Soon, Esme," Alice chuckled and I grinned sheepishly.

Finally it was time. The girls led me down stairs and Edward grinned at me.  
"You look beautiful, mum," Edward said. I smiled brightly. He called me mum.  
"Thank you," I breathed. I hugged him tightly.  
"Good luck mum," the girls chimed.  
"We'll be waiting for you," Bella said. I smiled at them and they walked down the aisle.

Edward would be escorting me down the aisle to my Carlisle.  
"You look beautiful. Carlisle can't wait to see you," Edward grinned. I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
The music began and I took an unnecessary deep breath. I took Edwards arm and walked outside.  
Carlisle looked more handsome than I had ever seen him. He was dressed in tuxedo and looked stunning. I wanted nothing more to run down the aisle. Edward tightened my grip on my hand to keep me from running and I smiled sheepishly.

He grinned back and led me down the aisle. He kissed me cheek when we reached the end and handed me to Carlisle. His smile was so bright and I had to smile back. It was contagious. I barley was listening to the minister, to focused on Carlisle's beautiful smile. And then finally.  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Carlisle grinned even bigger and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. The kids clapped and cheered and we pulled away. Photos were taken and we danced.  
"I love you, Mr Cullen," I breathed as he twirled me around.  
"I love you Mrs Cullen," Carlisle grinned and kissed me deeply.  
The celebrations lasted well into the night. The kids surrounded us and were all grinning. They didn't look very innocent.

"We have a gift for you," Alice grinned.  
"Actually the gift is from Carlisle," Jasper said.  
I turned to Carlisle who grinned sheepishly.  
"For your honeymoon, leaving immediately, you are going to your island," Bella said.  
"My island?" I asked, confused.  
"Well love. I bought us an island for some privacy," Carlisle said, wrapping his arm around me.

I turned to him, my mouth open in shock.  
"You bought us an Island?" I gasped.  
"Yes love. I named it Isle Esme," Carlisle breathed in my ear.  
"Oh Carlisle. I don't know what to say," I breathed.  
"You don't have to say anything dear," Carlisle smiled.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Esme looked so breathtakingly beautiful. If my heart had been beating it would of stopped at the sight of her. Her face was glowing with happiness. When the minster declared us husband and wife I was over the moon and kissed her deeply. Her smile was so bright and beautiful.

"Come Esme, you have to get changed," Alice said, grabbing Esme and tugged her to our room. I changed into something more comfortable. Esme came back wearing a stunning green dress that tied up at her waist. I took her hand and took her to the car which had been packed by Alice.  
"Have fun," They grinned. Esme kissed and hugged them all goodbye. The boys shook my hand and I hugged the girls.  
"Have fun dad," Emmett grinned, waggling he eyebrows. I growled at him and Esme rubbed my arm.

"Behave," Esme warned and they all grinned.  
"We will," Alice said. I was just happy that they were on spring break and not at school while we were gone.  
Esme got in the car and I got behind the driver seat. We waved bye and then were speeding to the airport.  
"Oh Carlisle, I can't believe you bought us an island," Esme breathed.  
"You deserve the best love," I grinned.

"I love you so much," Esme said. I took her hand and kissed it.  
"I love you, my darling."

_**Esme's POV**_

To get to the island we had to go by plane and then boat. I spent the entire trip in my loves arms. We stole kisses whenever we could. I still couldn't believe that I was now his wife and would be his forever.  
The plane ride seemed quick but I think that was because Carlisle was whispering sweet things in my ear that left me breathless.

The boat ride was fun and we arrived at our island after 10:00 pm. It was a full moon and the stars were beautiful. Carlisle tied the boat up and took my hand and our bags. He led me through the forest and to a small cottage that had been built. I fell in love with it.  
"It's beautiful. Oh Carlisle thank you so much. You've made me the happiest women in the whole of existence," I cried, hugging him tightly.  
"I'm so happy you like it," Carlisle beamed. "Wait here."

He quickly dashed inside and I waited. He was back in two seconds and then swept me up into his arms, carrying my bridal style to the house.  
"Carlisle," I gasped.  
"It's tradition to carry the bride of the threshold," Carlisle smiled down at me. I nuzzled his neck. He carried me in and didn't let me go. I looked around and gasped. It was beautiful. He had put so much effort into this. I leaned up and kissed him deeply.

Gently he put me to my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Do you mind if I freshen up?" I asked, biting my lip.  
"Go ahead," Carlisle said and kissed my lips one more time. I dashed to the bathroom with my suitcase that Alice had packed. I opened it and gasped. There was more lace than anything. Apparently they had gone shopping at Victoria secrets. There was garters and stockings and all things lace.

There was a note place on the top of a silk and lace revealing dress.  
_Esme,  
We hope you enjoy your honeymoon and this is a gift from us girls. Trust us, Carlisle will LOVE it! Enjoy yourselves._

I stared at it. Alice, Rose and Bella. I shook my head feeling embarrassed and thankful. I picked it up. It was deep blue with gold lace. It was very short and a deep neckline. It barely covered anything. I took a deep breath and quickly took off my travelling clothes and slid the dress on. There was matching lace underwear and I slipped them on too.  
I brushed my hair and fluffed it gently. I trusted Alice and if she Carlisle would like it then he would.

I took a deep breath and stepped out in to the main room. I followed Carlisle scent and he was putting out clothes away in the bedroom.  
"I thought we could go for a walk before-" Carlisle said, still putting the clothes away but when he turned to me he paused. I smiled bashfully and looked up at him from under my lashes.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I was starting to the put away the clothes for Esme so that she didn't have to worry about it. I was thinking that we could take a stroll around the island before we did anything but that thought flew right out of my mind as soon as I saw her.  
The deep blue and gold suited her so well. The dress hugged her body so I could see every curve of her beautiful body.

"You look...look...," I stammered, not able to find the right word. "Absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous and so sexy."  
Esme beamed with pleasure and sauntered up to me. She placed her hand on my chest. I couldn't take it. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her flush against my body. I kissed her deeply, my tongue passionately rolling against hers. Esme whimpered and started undoing my buttons of my shirt. She tore it from my body and it landed on the floor in shreds.

"Opps," Esme breathed, pulling back. I growled softly and pulled her back, kissing her deeply again. Esme ran her hands up and down my chest. She moaned and that just spurred me on. I ran my hands down her body, cupping her curves, her breast. Esme moaned and titled her head back, arching into my touch. I kissed her necks, sucking and licking.  
My control was way past gone now. Esme had that affect on me.  
I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around me. I moved us to the bed and laid her down softly.

Esme smiled up at me and I kissed her deeply again.  
Her moans and whimpers were music to my ears. I had never been with a women before but the way Esme was moaning I thought I was doing well and the way Esme was making me feel.  
We came together screaming each other's name.  
We were both panting for unnecessary breath. I kissed her tenderly and stroked her hair.

"I love you," I said. Esme smiled.  
"I love you too. So much," Esme said, tracing my jaw.  
I kissed her deeply again and we spent the rest of the night she was in my arms.

_Hey so I hoped you enjoyed and please review! I think there will be one more chapter._


	20. Epilogue

_So thank you all for who followed this story! I hope you all enjoyed it!_

**Chapter 20: Epilogue **

The years went by and the Cullen family stayed the same, forever frozen in time. From every place they moved to no one could deny that the Cullen's were a family. The community stared at them but the Cullen's ignored them. They were all in love and they were a family.  
Carlisle worked at the hospitals and the nurses flirted until Esme came and they could see just how in love they were with each other. The touches, the staring into each other, the overhead phone calls of Carlisle murmuring sweet things that all the nurses sighing.

There was no doubt that they were madly in love. Of course the towns talked about how they had adopted six teenagers but no one could doubt the love that the family held.  
Esme spent every night with Carlisle sharing smiles and stolen kisses. The kids were more rough and active in the sex department but Carlisle and Esme were more slow, passionate lovers.

But forever in time, their love would deepen and never change. Every so often Esme would think back to the time when she met Carlisle and she would grin so brightly that she would nearly sparkle with no sun and every time Carlisle saw that smile he would beamed just as brightly and pull her into his arms and kiss her deeply.

Carlisle and Esme, a love for the ages.

_So I hope you enjoyed this story and I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! They were all great and very inspirational. Thank you all so much and please check out my other stories!_


End file.
